Ness' Sanctuary
by CosmicTwilightEmi
Summary: In 1994, a boy named Ness is one of 4 people destined to save the world.
1. The Prophecy Foretelling Four Heroes

_In 1988, 3 kids have saved the Earth from Gyiyg by singing a certain song. In the process, Gyiyg showed great remorse and surrendered. Ever since, the 3 kids would hang out since two of them had PSI, granting them abilities such as Teleportation. _

_In 1989, they went to see several PG-rated movies throughout the year at a radical movie theater in a city called Reindeer. The movie that they liked the most was "Honey, I Shrunk the Kids", but that's not important to the story._

* * *

><p><em>The 1980's have come to an end, and we have come to the 1990's, specifically, the year 1994, on the date of July 5th. Our story begins on the night of that date, in a small urban town in Eagleland by the name of Onett. A 13 year old boy named Ness was sound asleep that night when... BOOM!<em>

"Aah! What was that?"

_Ness looked out the window and saw something glowing up on the hill behind his house. He then quietly tiptoes out of his room, down the steps, and out the front door. Just about everybody was outside wondering what was going on. The police were investigating as well, even though some of the officers are complaining about doing as such. A fat boy with a blond bowl-cut covering his eyes walks up to him._

"Porky? I didn't expect for you to be out."

"There's a meteor that crash-landed on top of the hill, and I want to see it, but the cops have the place barricaded."

"A meteor?"

"Yeah. But like I said, the police don't want us to see the meteor. Now scram so I can get a better look!"

"Ness? Sweetie?" Ness' mom called.

"Yeah mom?" Ness answered.

"Ha ha! Mama's boy!" Porky mocked.

"Shut up, Porky!"

" ... anyway... what's going on here?"

"Well mom, a meteor came and hit that hill."

"Oh. Well, it's late. Go back to bed, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

><p><em>Later that night... loud knocks were heard. Ness wakes up again, goes to the front door, and opens it to see... Porky.<em>

"Porky?"

"Ness, you got to help me!"

"I'm not falling for this again. The last time you did something like that, I was-"

"Shut up for a minute, Ness, and listen to me! My kid brother Picky went to see the meteor, and he didn't come back! If I don't bring him home, my dad will belt me!"

"That's your problem, not mine."

"PLEASE?" Porky sobbed.

"Ugh, fine! Just let me talk to my mom."

"Hehe, mama's boy."

"That's two strikes, Porky!"

_Ness walks up to his mother._

"Mom, can I go and help Porky find Picky?"

"Of course, Ness. But, I suggest that you'd take Chibi with you," Ness' mother said as she pointed to Chibi, the dog.

(NOTE: I'm using the original Japanese name for King in this fanfic.)

"I suppose," said Ness. "He maybe old, but he's still got some bite in him."

"Oh, and Tracy has that worn-out baseball bat that you both played with all the time in her room."

"Okay."

"And change out of your jammies, okay?"

"I got it."

* * *

><p><em>In his bedroom, Ness changes out of his pajamas and into the clothes he usually wears. A shirt with blue and yellow stripes, blue shorts, white socks, red sneakers, yellow backpack, and last but not least, his favorite red baseball cap. He goes into Tracy's room to get his baseball bat and heads downstairs.<em>

"Chibi!"

_Chibi gets up and starts to follow Ness everywhere._

"All right, let's go!" said Porky.

_As Ness, Porky, and Chibi head out the door, the phone rings. Ness answers it._

"Hello?"  
>"Ness, it's your dad. I just called to tell you that I'm working extra hard from now on."<p>

"You mean, you're not coming home?"

"Actually, that means I'll be coming home less often, but this isn't permanent."

"Are you going to be home on my birthday?"

"Of course, sport!"

"Well, I gotta go, dad, but you can talk to mom for a few minutes," said Ness as he covered the phone. "Mom, can you talk to dad for a while?"

"Sure, sweetie," said Ness' mom.

_As Ness' mother takes her turn on the phone, Tracy walks up to Ness._

"Big brother, here is a cookie for energy."

"Thanks, Tracy," said Ness. "Oh, and I need that bat that I'm holding."

"Sure!"

_Ness, Porky, and Chibi head out the door and go to the hill where the meteor landed. On the way there, they get attacked by crows. Ness swung his bat at them, while Chibi tried to eat them. Porky, on the other hand, ducked and covered himself like a coward._

"Porky, HELP US!"

_Porky is still on the ground when he releases a huge fart, knocking out the crows._

"Sick, dude!" said Ness. "Let's keep going."

_Ness, Porky, and Chibi head higher up the hill when they come across a man on his porch._

"H-hey, Ness! What brings you out so late?"

"Hey Mr. X. Aggerate!"

"Oh please, call me Lier!"

"Who are you?" asked Porky.

"I'm Lier X. Aggerate, and I make billboards."

"Lame!"

"No, Porky, he's a treasure hunter."

"WHY DID YOU LIE TO US, MR. X. AGGERATE?"

"Sorry, Porky, bad habit."

"Have you seen my brother Picky?"  
>"Is he the one crying from up on the hill?"<p>

"HERE I COME, PICKY!" Porky screamed as he ran off.

"Porky, wait!" Ness called out as he and Chibi run after Porky.

_Ness, Porky, and Chibi make it to the top of the hill._

"I feel like I'm dying," said Porky as he panted heavily between words.

_Chibi starts whimpering and runs back home. Ness and Porky then hear loud, yet soft, snoring from behind a bush next to the still red-hot meteor. They check to see that Picky was sleeping._

"Hey Picky? Wake up!" said Porky.

"Huh? Porky? Ness?"

"We came to get you home," said Ness.

"Home? Oh, good! I don't want dad to flip out!"

_As Ness, Porky, and Picky head home, a buzzing noise was heard. What looked like a male rhinoceros beetle coming out of the meteor._

"Holy crap! A rhinoceros beetle!" said Porky.

"Aren't they indigenous to Japan?" said Ness.

"A rhinoceros beetle... I am not!" the bug spoke. "I am Buzz-Buzz, and I've come from ten years in the future! Gyiyg, the universal cosmic destroyer, has plunged everything in existence into darkness!"

"Gyiyg? The same one that Ninten and his friends defeated?" said Ness.

"The very same! But… However… A mysterious legend exists in the future I'm from! It goes, 'Should the boy reach the place, the just one will find the light. The flow of time will shatter the nightmare boulder, creating a path of light.' My sharp hunch says that you, Ness, are that boy!"

"Me?"

"Gyiyg's evil plan MUST already be underway in parts of the Earth! There should still be time, if you begin your fight at once! What's most important is wisdom, courage, and your friends. According to the legend, three boys and one girl defeat Gyiyg. I can fill you in on the details later. Let's go!"

"Okay!"

"Don't worry."

_Buzz-Buzz follows the boys._

"3 boys, he said?" said Porky. "Count me out! I ain't fighting anybody, not even someone with a weird name like 'Gyiyg'!"

_As they head home, Lier X. Aggerate calls out to Ness._

"Yo, Ness!"

"Yeah?"

"Come by my house tomorrow afternoon! I have something important to show you!"

"... Okay!"

_At last, the boys can head home, but suddenly, a huge flash of light occurs, and a Starman Jr. blocks the way!_

"Long time no see, Buzz-Buzz. You've been successful at foiling Master Gyiyg's plans. You're no longer a hero, but just a useless insect. I'll stomp you hard!"

"Ness, you and your friends need to stay back! I can take care of this!"

_Buzz-Buzz and Starman Jr. engage in battle._

"PK FIRE!"

_Starman Jr. casts fire at Buzz-Buzz and the others._

"PK SHIELD SIGMA!"

_Buzz-Buzz casted the shield PSI on himself, Ness, Picky, and Porky. The shields absorb the fire, nullifying it. The rest of the battle was just Buzz-Buzz and Starman Jr. attacking, and occasionally, Buzz-Buzz reinforcing the PSI Shields, and with one last blow, Buzz-Buzz defeats Starman Jr._

"Pant, pant... whew. He came from 10 years in the future to stop me... but I showed him!" said Buzz-Buzz.

"Can we go home now?" Porky whines.

_Ness, Porky, Picky, and Buzz-Buzz head to the Minch household and go inside, only to see Mr. and Mrs. Minch at the door._

"Where in Sam Hill have you boys been?" Mrs. Minch scolded.

"Sorry about the trouble they caused you, Ness," said Mr. Minch.

_Mr. Minch hoists up his two boys and takes them upstairs. Screams and beatings were heard from the second floor. He comes back downstairs._

"Now that I've taken care of the boys, it's your turn. I have had enough of you and your freeloading family. We're always loaning hundreds of trillions of dollars to your father for useless junk you and that grubby little sister of yours don't even need. There's people starving in Africa, and we're going to live in poverty because of you!"

"Why you... !"

"BOYS!" Mrs. Minch interrupted. "Aloysius, honey, you go to your room, too."

"But Lardna..."

"NOW!"

"Yes, dear."

_Aloysius goes upstairs._

"Don't worry about my husband, Ness. He's upset because he's tired of his life. Wait, what is that behind you?"

"It's just rhinoceros beetle."

"NO BUGS IN MY HOUSE!"

_Lardna crushes Buzz-Buzz, letting him to fall to the floor._

"MRS. MINCH, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? Oh, Buzz-Buzz!"

_Buzz-Buzz moans and twitches._

"U-ugh… It turns out I'm much, much weaker… than I thought. But don't concern yourself with me… You must set out on your adventure… Oh, right! Before you go, listen to my dying words!

"I'm listening."

"To defeat Gyiyg… you will need to unite the earth's power with your own. There are eight locations on Earth – Your Sanctuary – that will draw out your power and strengthen you. One of those locations is in Onett. A place called Giant Step! Go there first, Ness! Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. You're a bright young lad. So… Oh, the pain… I think I'm about to die… U-ugh… B-but, before I do, I must give you this."

_Buzz-Buzz gives Ness a blue rounded-stone._

"It's the Sound Stone! It's a great item that will absorb the sound from each of the 8 Sanctuaries on the Earth. Bet you're happy to get it, huh?"

"What are my Sanctuaries like?"

"You'll know when you get to one. It's dawn outside now… But that doesn't matter to me, now that I'm on my deathbed... goodbye, Ness..."

_With Buzz-Buzz gone, Ness leaves the Minch house to see the sun rise. He then goes home to take a nap._


	2. Frank Fly and Giant Step

**July 6th, 1994**

_It was a beautiful day in Onett. Ness wakes up to find that he's in his usual outfit rather than his pajamas._

"Huh? That wasn't a dream?"

_Ness checked his alarm clock._

"10:15. 3 hours and 15 minutes later than I usually wake up. I guess last night's events DID happen."

_Ness checked his backpack and finds the Sound Stone. He remembers Buzz-Buzz's final words as he looked at it. He then goes downstairs to tell his mother what's going on._

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Last night, when Porky and I were looking for Picky, someone from 10 years in the future emerged from the meteor and told me that I have to go to Giant Step and 7 other locations to save the Earth from-"

"Ness?"

"Yeah?"

"I know what you're going to say. I have faith in you. Good luck, son, and come home sometime, okay?"

"Okay, mom."

_Ness and his mom hug each other good-bye and he heads off to the streets of Onett when he stops in place and realizes that he has to go to Lier X. Aggerate's house, so that's where he goes. He knocks on the door and Lier answers._

"Ah, Ness! Right on time! Come in!"

_Ness goes inside to see a huge hole in the back of the room and a ladder leading underground._

"Follow me."

_Ness and Lier climb down the ladder and head right to find a strange gold statue._

"I just found this, buried under my house. There's something bizarre about this..."

_Lier wasn't lying. The statue eminated a strange aura._

"Now go on, before you get greedy thoughts..."

_Ness leaves Lier and heads to the streets of Onett as planned. When he got there, he realizes that he's hungry._

"Man, I'm starving... Wait, I remember! Tracy gave me that cookie last night."

_Ness takes the cookie out of his backpack and eats it. Just when he thinks that it'll satisfy his hunger, his stomach disagrees. Fortunately, Ness isn't too far from the fast-food restaurant. However, he only has $20, and needs $26 to pay for a full meal of a hamburger, fries, and a can of fruit juice. Luckily, the drug store was right next door, and he has an ATM card, so he goes in. Ness uses his ATM card to withdraw $6, and goes to get some lunch at the fast-food restaurant._

"Welcome to #1 Burger, may I take your order?" the cashier asked with a smile.

"I would like one hamburger, some fries, and a can of fruit juice, please."

"That'll be $26, young man."

* * *

><p><em>After lunch, Ness walks out drinking his can of fruit juice when he's ambushed by the Sharks, the gang terrorizing Onett.<em>

"Hey punk, what are you doing on our turf?"

"YOUR turf? This is everybody's turf!" said Ness.

_Ness swings his bat at some of the gang members, knocking them out. More gang members approach, and Ness ends up getting chased through Onett._

"Oh, man, the Sharks," Ness thought. "These guys are real delinquents! I can't take on that many at once! I'd better hide somewhere..."

_Ness makes it to the arcade and goes inside._

"Phew. The Sharks won't be able to find me in a dimmed room."

_Ness realizes that there are more Sharks members at the arcade._

"Hey, what are you doing in our hideout?"

_Ness heads out to the back door._

"Hey, what are you doing here, kid?"

_The voice came from a man with a blonde mullet and sunglasses._

"Frank Fly!"

"Yeah, I'm Frank. You must be familiar with my gang."

"Yeah, now call them off! I have to go on a quest!"

"I won't do that until you defeat me in combat. I don't care how old you are, but you must have some nerve coming around here," Frank said as he pulls out a knife.

_Ness gets his bat and the two of them duel. After what feels like a minute, Frank stops._

"Wow kid, you got guts. But, can you fare against..."

_Frank Fly takes a tarp off of a huge wooden robot-tank-thing made in his likeness._

"... Frankystein Mk. II?"

_Ness gets out his baseball bat and tries to destroy Frankystein, but the bat snaps in half!_

"My bat!"

_Frankystein Mk. II generates a burst of steam. Ness, without a weapon, won't stand a chance... but then he feels a power coursing through his body. He unleashes a huge burst of power to destroy Frankystein Mk. II._

"Impossible! What was that?" Frank said in shock.

"I... I don't know!"

"Well, you win, kid. It's time that I turn to the good side. Fortunately, the police are incompetent morons, so they'll be none the wiser. By the way, what's your name?"

"Ness."

"Well, Ness, I hope we can meet again. We could hang out, eat burgers, etc."

"Do you want to meet my friends?"

* * *

><p><em>Back in Ness' neighborhood, his friends were hanging out in their clubhouse. Ness stops by.<em>

"Ness! Hey, Ness! Hi Ness! How ya doin' pal?" his friends greeted.

"Hey guys! Guess what? I beat up the Sharks!"

"You did? Wow! That's awesome!"

"And I made a new friend, too. Oh, Frank~!"

_Frank climbs up the tree and enters the clubhouse._

"Whoa! You're friends with their leader!"

"And I'm going to talk to my gang about breaking it up and being good people! Bye, Ness and friends!"

_Frank leaves._

"I better go, too," said Ness.

"Bye Ness!" the kids answered.

_Ness and Frank are back on the ground._

"Before I go, here's $48," said Frank as he gave Ness the money.

"Thanks! I need to buy a new baseball bat!"

"By the way, what do you plan to do?"

"I'm going to Giant Step."

"You're going to need a key from the mayor to open the Entertainer's Shack to get there."

"Thanks!"

"Well, good-bye and good luck."

_Ness runs off to the Mayor's office and has a chat with Mayor G.H. Pirkle._

"Hey hey hey! I'm Mayor G.H. Pirkle. It's so nice to meet you..."

"Ness."

"Ness! You beat up the town bullies, punched them out big time, kicked their butts, bit their heads off, spit in their eyes, and made them wet their pants. Then you forced them to promise not to make any more trouble. Thank you!"

"No problem. By the way, can I have the key to the shack up north?"

"What? You want a key to the touring entertainers' shack? For someone as great as you, giving you the key could help keep the town peaceful. However, if you encounter a dangerous situation, please don't ask me to take any responsibility. I'll be able to avoid any responsibility, right?"

"I suppose."

"You're such a smart kid! Here."

* * *

><p><em>Shortly after receiving the key and buying a brand new baseball bat, Ness opens the locked shack. He goes through the front door, and exits the front door to the cave. Inside the cave, Ness stumbles upon some enemies. Rowdy Mice, Black Antoids, and Attack Slugs are all out to get him. Ness manages to break free from their dogpile and continue onward. Climbing and climbing cliffs until he finds a light at the end. Thinking that it's the way to Giant Step, Ness exits this way to see... that he's above the entrance.<em>

"What? I'm not even close? Man, I'm so exhausted!"

_Just then, a golden-colored butterfly lands on Ness' head and revitalizes him._

"Wow... that butterfly made me feel refreshed."

_Ness continues trekking where he finds another cave. He goes in to see more Black Antoids. Ness squishes them with his bat and finds yet another cave to his left. He eventually comes across another series of cliffs, which he ascends. At the top, he comes across a giant grey Antoid._

"You finally got here. I am Titanic Ant, and this is the first "Your Sanctuary" location. But it's mine now. Take it from me, if you dare..."

_Ness attacks with his bat, but the Titanic Ant uses PK Shield to protect itself. T.A. summons two Black Antoids to attack Ness. Ness smacks them away with his bat and starts to concentrate._

"PK LIFEUP!"

_Ness tries to heal, but the Titanic Ant uses PSI Magnet to take some of Ness' energy away, leaving him fully healed except for a scrape on his leg. Ness tries to concentrate even harder._

"PK... ROCKIN!"

_Ness uses the attack he used earlier against Frankystein Jr. and attacks the Antoids and their leader with it, destroying them. He then stumbles out of the cave and finally reaches Giant Step, which looks like a giant footprint in the ground. After making it there, Ness hears a little tune and has a flashback of... a small, white puppy with grey spots. Ness smiles, and then collapses._


	3. Little Paula Lost

_"Ness? Ness... Ness... I'm a friend who you have never met before... My name is Paula. Can you hear me calling you? I am Paula. Go south to Twoson to further your progress..."_

_After hearing a girl's voice contacting him in his sleep, he awakens to find himself in a jail cell at Onett Police Station._

"What the? Why am I in prison?"

"For going into the shack. The sign says 'Do Not Enter' for a reason!"

_The voice came from a black-clad cop with sunglasses and a mustache._

"Good morning maggot, my name is Captain Strong. Here, have these 2 burgers."

"Morning? How long was I out?"

"All day yesterday."

"Wha... I have to go to Twoson right away!"

"You can't; the road is closed."

"Why?"

"An emergency, of course. At times like this, kids like you should be playing games on your Super Nintendo such as Super Mario World or Star Fox."

"But I already beat those last week!"

"Anyway, are you sure you want to go to Twoson?"

"Yes!"

"Well, in order for me to open the road, you have to get past my 5 strongest men."

_5 cops appear._

"Come to the back room to fight us," one of the cops said.

_Ness, who is finishing one of the burgers given to him, goes into the back room with Strong and his men. The 5 cops brandish their night sticks and charge forward. Ness simply knocks 4 of them out with his baseball bat. The 5th one is too afraid to fight now._

"That's it, I'm outta here!"

_The conscious cop runs out of the room._

"Okay kid, get ready for my Super Ultra Sambo Mambo martial arts! Hyah!"

_Captain Strong subdues Ness._

"No, this is not over! PK ROCKIN!"

_Captain Strong is hit with a blast of psychic energy._

"Whoa. I don't know what that was, but, a deal's a deal," said Captain Strong as he pulls out a walkie-talkie and turns it on. "Strong here... do you read me? ...Hey! ... It's me, Captain Strong!... Okay, listen, a kid named Ness will be there in a few minutes... He's a kid in a red cap... I want you to open the road to Twoson for him... I know that... I know that!... Don't ask me why, just do it! That's an order! ...Strong out..."

_Strong puts away his communicator._

"Well kid, I'm not going to question you now, but I do want to see you again..."

"What?"

"Good luck!"

_Ness heads to Twoson. When he got there, he gets attacked by a Ramblin' Mushroom that scatters its spores all over him, resulting in him growing a mushroom on his head._

"I can't keep balance!"

_Ness tried to escape, but 4 more Ramblin' Mushrooms appear and scatter more spores on him, giving him 4 more mushrooms. Ness then stumbles his way to Twoson's hospital and comes across an old man with blue hair._

"Oh, you have mushrooms. I'll give you $50 for each mushroom."

"Thanks!"

_After earning $250 for being treated for mushroomization, Ness walks through town and hears people talk about the girl from his dream._

"Hey, did you hear about this Paula girl?"

"The one who helps out at Polestar Preschool?"

"Yeah."

"What about her?"

"I've heard a rumor that she has been kidnapped the other day!"

"No way! That's terrible!"

"It's true!"

_After hearing the bad news, Ness heads to Polestar Preschool. When he got there, he goes inside._

"Hello?" a woman said. "I'm Paula's mother."

"Hi, I'm Ness."

"Paula will be okay, Ness. She has God on her side."

"Good."

"Our home is in the back, so why not stop by?"

_Ness goes to the back room and sees Paula's father._

"Hello? I've come to see Paula."

"So, you wanna see Paula? Many come here to see her miraculous powers, but they're just leeches. 'So... are you from a TV station, or what?"

"No, sir."

"To meet you or not to meet you can only be decided by Paula. Paula has said that she would only meet with a boy named Ness."

"That's me."

"So you're Ness! You're the one that was in Paula's dream. You will save the world! Let me go get Paula."

_Paula's dad goes upstairs to get Paula. He comes back downstairs with... nobody._

"She doesn't seem to be here. I wonder where she went? I'm sorry, could you come back later?"

* * *

><p><em>Ness once again walks through town and ends up at Burglin Park, where people sold stuff at. Ness was stopped by one of the salesmen.<em>

"Be careful, buddy! A man named Everdred lives here, and he is a menace to society! I've heard through the grapevine that he was involved with the rumored kidnapping of Paula!"

"He is? Well in that case, I better get him to talk!"

"No, are you crazy?"

_Little did Ness know, Everdred was standing on the roof of his house and eavesdropped on the conversation the entire time. As Ness gets close to the house, Everdred leaps off of the roof, and... falls flat on his face because Ness was only a few inches off._

"Ouch."

"Everdred, spill the beans!" Ness demanded.

"Wha- what?" Everdred said as he got back up. "Ow, twisted my ankle... I get what you're saying. You want to know about Paula? I have a cabin out to the east of town in Peaceful Rest Valley where she is held captive for a sacrifice to be done by the Happy Happy Cult. You better hurry, uh..."

"Ness."

"Well, Ness, I suggest you get the help of two kid scientists in the southern part of town named Apple Kid and Orange Kid. They probably have something to break down the bars... figuratively speaking."

_So, Ness goes to where the boy geniuses live. First stop, Orange Kid's house. It's nice and fancy in there._

"Orange Kid? My name is Ness, and I need your help."

"Ah, Ness. You need help, you said? So do I. I need about $200 in investments."

"$200! Why would I need to pay you to help me?"

"Well, if you're going to be that way, then leave."

_Ness leaves and then goes to Apple Kid's house. It's a sty._

"Apple Kid? My name is Ness. Orange Kid doesn't seem trustworthy, so I came to see you."

"Oh, Ness! Sorry about the place. I work all the time, and I don't even have time to bathe, so I might be kind of stinky."

_Ness can smell Apple Kid's armpits from the door. Pee-yoo!_

"By the way, do you have any food?"

"Just this hamburger."

"Oh thanks!"

_Ness gives Apple Kid the burger and A.K. eats it._

"Also, I might need some funding. Can you give me $200?"

"What! Orange Kid asked me the same thing!"

"Well, Ness, I actually spend all of my time making things, and tweak them for mistakes. Orange Kid, on the other hand, is hasty and only does inventing stuff for money regardless of how bad or good his inventions are, but the ladies like him because they think he's 'handsome'."

"Okay, $200 it is."

_Ness gives Apple Kid the $200._

"You won't regret this, Ness. I got to start working, so have a nice day!"

_Ness went to the door when he sees a mouse._

"I am a mouse. Thanks for helping my best friend. Take this Receiver Phone he just made."

_Ness obtains the Receiver Phone and heads out the door. He heads east to Peaceful Rest Valley through a cave. When he got there, he went northeast until he hit a rather peculiar dead end: an Octopus Statue made of iron. Due to the sheer size, Ness can't go past this point._

"This blows. I better get back to Apple Kid to find a way..."

_Ness heads back to Twoson to talk with Apple Kid when his Receiver Phone rang. Ness answers._

"Hello?"

"Ness, this is Apple Kid! I've finished my invention! Come to Burglin Park A.S.A.P.!"

_Ness heads to Burglin Park and finds Apple Kid._

"Ness, I've done it. I've invented something helpful! The Octopus Eraser!"

_Apple Kid shows Ness a device shaped like an octopus._

"Does it do what I think it does?" Ness asks.

"If by erasing Octopus Statues, then yes!"

"That's just what I needed!"

"It's all yours! Just don't use them near a place that sells those Octopus Statues, okay?"

"Okay!"

* * *

><p><em>Back at Peaceful Rest Valley, Ness uses the Octopus Eraser on the Octopus Statue, causing it to disintegrate.<em>

"That oughta do it."

_Ness continues onward and sees that the nearest bridge is out._

"Aww, great, now I have to find another way around!"

_Ness goes around. And repeats on the next few winding paths. He eventually finds the cabin, which is several feet below._

"That must be Everdred's cabin. Hang in there, Paula, I'll get you out somehow."

_Ness then leans against a tree... which has a face. He runs off, but the tree was sentient and can move. Ness escapes into the nearby cave, and watches the tree try to get in. Just then, the tree LITERALLY BURSTS INTO FLAMES. How? A Li'l UFO fired a beam at it. Ness decides to continue onward and ends up in Happy Happy Village. All of the buildings are painted blue for some reason. Before Ness can ponder why, he receives another psychic message from Paula._

"Ness! Can you hear me calling you?"

"Yes Paula!"

"Help! Come and help me! Um, I don't know where I am...I can hear water running in the distance..."

"You're in Everdred's cabin."

"Oh, yes, now I see! I felt wavelengths on the path that my kidnappers took!"

"Tell me, where should I go now to get there?"

"Take the nearby cave to your left next to the drug store. I will wait for you, Ness!"

_Ness goes inside the nearby cave and makes it to the cabin. He goes around to the front door and goes inside. He finds a cell that holds a girl about Ness's age. She had golden-coloured hair adorned with a red ribbon, blue eyes that appear to have recently soaked from tears, wore a pink dress with matching shoes, and was clutching a teddy bear in her arms._

"Paula?"

"...Who?...Are you Ness?"

"Yeah, that's me!"

"Ness! I'm so glad it's you. I had a dream that a boy named Ness was my destiny. I know it's hard to believe, therefore, I knew you would rescue me. I almost gave up hope..."

"Well don't worry Paula! I'm here to rescue you!"

"You can't open the door; you'll have to get the key from Carpainter, the cult's leader. He's got it hidden away. I heard Carpainter can control lightning, so in that case, you should wear this Franklin badge, okay?"

_Ness got the Franklin Badge._

"I'll wait here until you return. Come back here and get me out once you defeat Carpainter. Don't worry about me, just kick butt like I know you can!"

"Okay!"

_Ness leaves the cabin, but is stopped by two members of the cult, and..._

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Together At Last

_Ness was on his way back to Happy Happy Village when he is stopped by two cult members, and..._

"Porky!"

"Hey Ness! You're just here to bother me, aren't you."

"What are you doing here, Porky?"

"You can call me Master Porky, since Mr. Carpainter made me an important person in Happy-Happyism. You should join us, but I know you won't... I'm glad I joined..."

"Wow, Porky, I never knew you would go this far."

"Be lucky about the fact that I'm not going to fight you, but these guys will... Later potater..."

_Porky walks away as Ness bashes the cult members' heads in with his bat._

"I have no time to deal with you, Porky, but I will stop that Carpainter and set Paula free."

_Ness heads back to Happy Happy Village and searches for a building that would most likely have Carpainter inside, and goes in. The building had hundreds of cult members standing around, and when Ness arrived, they quaked in their shoes. Ness goes into the next room and up the stairs and finds a man with blue hair dressed in blue._

"Carpainter!"

"Thanks for coming! I've been waiting for you. You must be this Ness kid Paula talks about."

"That's right, and I've come to save her from you blue-obsessed freaks!"

"Why would you need to do that? I need yours and Paula's assistance to help make the world blue and change it into a happy and peaceful society. Won't you and Paula become my right hand assistants?"

"Never!"

"Okay, maybe left-hand will be fine... Ha! I'm just kidding. You fool, I have drawn you into my trap."

_Carpainter shoots lightning at Ness, but his Franklin Badge reflects it back at him._

"NOOOOOO!"

_Carpainter was burnt to a crisp by the lightning._

"P-Paula gave you that, didn't she?"

"Yes."

"I admit defeat. Do you see the gold-colored statue behind me…"

_Ness sees the statue from back when it was under Lier X. Aggerate's house. Lier's voice echoed in Ness' head, "You'll get greedy thoughts..."_

"Since I got the statue, I have been doing peculiar things. Please forgive me, if you can... I just wanted to have a normal life. I apologize to everyone. Here's the key to open the jail in the mountain cabin where Paula is being held. Take the key and go."

_Ness receives the key and leaves the building when Porky is seen standing there._

"That was really something, Ness! It looks like I somehow woke up, too. Let's be friends again!"

"..."

"C'mon, reply to me, will ya? I promise I'll be a good guy."

"..."

"I guess that's a no, huh?" Porky says, following a raspberry. "I was just lying! Someday, you'll see!"

_Porky runs off again, like if Ness cares._

* * *

><p><em>Ness returns to the cabin and sets Paula free with the key.<em>

"Thank you, Ness! You're just like I imagined you would be... I'm sure that some people in Twoson are worried about me... Getting back there may be dangerous, but we can do it if we combine our strength. I'm able to use a little psychic power that is actually pretty deadly... Let's head back to Twoson!"

_Paula joins Ness. They leave the cabin, but get a vision. They see a cave at the edge of Happy Happy Village and feel a surge of power._

"Ness, I sense something."

"Me too. I think we have to fight whatever's in that cave."

"But Ness, the day is over. We have to wait until morning to fight the monster and go back to Twoson."

"But where do we stay?"

"There's a house with a cow... stays there are free now, but the cow still has some blue paint on her."

_Back in Happy Happy Village, Paula's vision was correct. The cow still has blue paint all over her body._

"S-strange..." said Ness.

"C'mon Ness, the temperature's starting to drop," said Paula.

_Ness and Paula enter the house._

"Hello you two! I've heard you've awakened us from the blue nightmare! Why not spend the night here, have a hot meal, and get a good night's sleep in the blue sheeted- oops! No, the sheets aren't blue! Just kidding! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

* * *

><p><em>The next morning, Ness and Paula awaken in seperate beds and look outside to see the sun rise, as well as the cow being back to normal.<em>

"Well, the cow's back to normal," said Ness.

"Ness, the monster, remember?" said Paula.

"Uh... right! After we have breakfast."

_So, after breakfast, Ness and Paula head out to the cave and go inside. They search for the source of the power. Eventually, they found it. It came from a giant mole._

"You finally got here. I am Mondo Mole. This is the second "Your Sanctuary" location. But it's mine now. Take it from me, if you dare..."

"Paula, stay on your toes. Mondo Mole might be really tough."

"Gotcha!"

_Mondo Mole attacks Ness with his claws. Ness gets back up._

"PK ROCKIN!"

_The attack hits Mondo Mole, but he seems slightly unfazed. The beast tries to attack Paula, but she takes the initiative._

"PK FREEZE!"

_Paula's attack encases Mondo Mole in ice._

"Woah, Paula! When you said you have deadly psychic powers, you actually mean it!"

"I have other powers, but they aren't tapped yet. Now, let's whack this mole," Paula says as she pulls out a frying pan.

"With pleasure," said Ness as he pulls out his bat.

_Ness and Paula raise their baseball bat and frying pan respectively and strike at the frozen Mondo Mole in one collective blow, SHATTERING IT INTO HUNDREDS OF PIECES!_

"Goodness! I don't know my own strength!" said Paula. "I'm not usually strong physically!"

_Just then, a light shines at the end of the cave._

"Ness, what is this light?"

"My second Sanctuary. Let's go to it."

_Ness and Paula go into the light and see Lilliput Steps. When they set foot, Ness hears another melody and has a vision of a baby in a red cap. He shrugs it off._

"Ness, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm okay, Paula. Let's go back to Twoson!"

* * *

><p><em>Ness and Paula head back to Twoson through Peaceful Rest Valley. They find that the bridge that was out earlier was repaired.<em>

"Hey, the bridge! It's back up!" Ness exclaimed.

"You're welcome!" a man said to them.

"You fixed the bridge?" Paula asked.

"Yeah! I thought that I would do something nice."

_Ness and Paula cross the bridge, and it's a good thing they did, because it cuts 2/3 of the travel from Happy Happy Village to Twoson._

* * *

><p><em>Finally, they're back in Twoson, and the citizens were really happy to see the both of them as the duo head to Polestar Preschool to reunite Paula with her parents.<em>

"Mom!"

"Paula!"

_Paula and her mother go to each other and hug._

"Thank God you're safe. I had a hunch that you'd make it. You and Ness must go see Dad. He was worried sick!

_Ness and Paula go in the back room._

"Daddy? Where are you?"

"Oh Paula!"

_Paula's dad bursted into the room._

"Ness, thank you so much! You must be the boy who will save the world, like in Paula's dream. Paula, I'm sure you'd be a big help to Ness. It's not every day a father lets his daughter embark on a journey to save the world!"

"Dad, don't worry about me. Ness and I will be able to take care of ourselves. In Threed, the next town, we'll meet another friend. If the 3 of us can combine our power, no one can beat us. Now wipe your eyes, blow your nose, and smile before we take off."

_Paula and her dad hug._

"Goodbye Paula. Don't worry, I won't cry anymore..."

_As Ness and Paula head for Threed, a muscley man walks up to them._

"Hello? Ness? Everdred sent me. He wants to see you right now."

"After what he did to Paula? No thanks," said Ness.

"Ness, give him a chance," said Paula. "Maybe he's defected to the good side."

"Fine..."

_Ness and Paula head to Everdred's house and enter._

"Ah, Ness. I'd like to have you join me, but I see 'no' is written all over your face. I was gonna give you this money if you became my lackey, but I can't exactly go back on that now, either. Here, take this suitcase. There's $10,000 in bills inside. Use as much of it as you want, whether it's for good stuff or bad stuff. There's no use in trying to give it back to me; just give it up and take it!"

"If you say so," said Ness.

"I'm planning to head out to get my hands on the so-called Mani Mani demon or what ever that some petty bad guy named Lier X. Aggerate or something dug up in Onett. Let's meet again if we ever get the chance."

"Don't get your hopes up."

* * *

><p>"A suitcase full of money. What am I going to do with it, Paula?"<p>

"Well, by any chance, have you heard of the Tonzura Bros.?"

"Yeah, they're awesome! Too bad they're in a pretty big debt..."

"Exactly! Let's go see them!"

_Ness and Paula head to Chaos Theater and see Lucky and Gorgeous of the Tonzura Bros. band._

"Hey look, it's Paula!" said Lucky.

"And who's your friend?" said Gorgeous.

"This is Ness. He saved me."

"Well, here's a Backstage Pass. You can get into our shows with this!"

_Ness receives the Backstage Pass._

"Oh my God, thanks!" Ness squeaked.

"You better hurry, the show will start in 5 minutes!"

* * *

><p><em>Yeah! The Chaos Theater soulmeeeeen! A dynamite performance! Come on! Greatest bluesmen…. Tonzura Bros. Band! Here we come! Gotcha! Gotcha!<em>

_The Tonzura Bros. perform on stage. The crowd loves it. Later, after the concert, Ness and Paula look for the manager's office. They found it and go inside. The manager, Mr. Dogfood, was not amused._

"What the...? What are you kids doing in here?"

"Mr. Dogfood, we're here to help pay the Tonzura Brothers' debt," said Ness.

"And how are you going to do that? With pocket lint and candy?"

_Ness shows Mr. Dogfood the suitcase full of money and opens it._

"Yipes! You surprised me. Now I'm not sure what to do. I got the money, of course, and now the Tonzura Bros. are free to leave. I've got no complaints now that I have my money."

_Just then, the Tonzura Bros. band bursts in._

"Well, what do you know? This little nipper took us from a nightmare to a dream!"

"Bravo! Now we can leave this town."

"I'm great at drivin'. Just leave it to me."

"All right, let's move on to the next town. I'm sure our ol' hunk o' junk will get us there…"

"I didn't really stand out during our show, did I?"

_Ness and Paula go out of the theater and meet up with the Tonzura Bros._

"Oh hey kids! We're going to Threed!"

"That's where we're going too!" said Paula.

"Well, come with us! There's ghosts in the tunnel, and Our tour bus is too loud for any ghosts to bother us."

_Everybody boards the bus and they head off to Threed._

"Okay, guys, here we go! Hey, sidewalk! Get out of my way!"

_The bus goes through the streets of Twoson and into the tunnel to Threed..._


	5. Jeff Makes Threed

**July 8th, 1994**

_The Tonzura Bros. bus goes through the tunnel. The ghosts try to stop the van, but the loud, groovy beats repelled them. At last, they reach Threed. Ness and Paula get out of the van._

"'Looks like we have to say goodbye for now. This town seems pretty gloomy, but I'm sure you can light up the place with your own little brand of sunshine..." said Lucky.

"Hope to see you again sometime. Look for us to be singing at some theater in Fourside..." said Gorgeous.

_The van leaves for Fourside. Ness and Paula browse Threed, where the streets seem eerily empty._

"It's getting late. We'd better go to a hotel to stay," said Ness.

"But Ness, we don't have that much money," said Paula.

"That's why I brought my ATM card!"

_Ness and Paula head to the hotel while looking around for any zombies. They're in the clear, and head inside. Ness goes to the ATM and withdraws $120. Just then, a strange, pale woman with blonde hair wearing nothing but a black bikini and sunglasses walks by. Ness' reaction was being attracted to her._

"She's so beautiful..."

"Ness!" Paula called.

_Ness follows the strange woman, and Paula follows Ness. The woman goes into a room, with the kids going in there, too. When they got there, ZOMBIES ARE IN THE ROOM! The woman commands the zombies to get Ness and Paula..._

* * *

><p><em>Ness and Paula are unconscious in what looks like underground. They wake up to find themselves underground, but there's a door.<em>

"A door! We can get out!" said Ness.

_Ness tries to open the door, but it's locked._

"Oh no, it's locked!"

"Ness, remember when I said that we'll meet someone in Threed?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm contacting him now."

_Paula closes her eyes and concentrates._

_"Hello? This is Paula. I'm trapped somewhere in Threed with Ness. We need your help..."_

* * *

><p><strong>July 9th, 1994<strong>

_Meanwhile, in a small, snowy country to the north called Winters, in the Snow Wood Boarding House, 2 boys slept in seperate beds in their room. One had brown hair, the other a blonde bowl-cut with freckles on his face. The freckled kid hears Paula's voice contact him._

_"Jeff! This is Paula. I'm trapped somewhere in Threed with Ness. If you hear me, please wake up and... head south to Threed! Only you, though far away, can save us, Jeff... Please hear my call and begin heading south, to Threed..."_

_Jeff wakes up, puts on his glasses that were on the nightstand, and tries to leave the room, but his roommate wakes up._

"Jeff, where are you going in the middle of the night? You know the dorm rules, right? If you get caught, you'll get punished big time..."

"Well, Tony, I, um..."

"W... what's wrong, Jeff?"

"I can't tell you."

"...All right. There must be some reason that I don't understand. I won't stop you. I think there's some stuff in the locker room that you should get. I'll help you get out of here..."

_Jeff and Tony sneak downstairs to get to the locker room, but Tony trips and falls on top of Jeff. Unfortunately, they were near a door, and behind it was a young scientist named Maxwell._

"Oh, Jeff and Tony. You startled me. Are you looking for a late night snack?"

"No," said Tony. "We're heading to the locker room."

"Oh. Well, I'm having some trouble with my project. If only Jeff's father, Dr. Andonuts, were here. He'd be able to provide a great deal of help. I heard he's an astounding person. He was the first leader of our Ultra Science Club... I heard he's greater than Einstien or Heisenberg. Rumor has it he's also very strange. If you're heading to the locker room, take this key along. It's a little bent though."

_Jeff gets the key and he and Tony go to the locker room. Jeff tries to open his locker, but the key was bent, and it wouldn't work. They head back to Maxwell for help._

"Hah, ha, ha. The key didn't work, did it? I thought that might be the case. So I just invented the... Machine that Opens Doors, especially when you have a slightly bad key. Sorry for the inconvenience."

_Jeff got the Bad Key Machine._

"If you are Dr. Andonut's son, you should be able to repair small tools and make them useful. Just try to keep a positive attitude."

_Jeff and Tony go back to the locker room. Jeff uses the Bad Key Machine on his locker and opens it. In there was a Pop Gun and a broken Magnum Gun. The boys, dressed in the school's uniforms that are underneath winter coats, leave the boarding house and go up to the gate._

"Okay, now use me as a step and climb over the gate," said Tony.

_Jeff does as Tony says and leaps over the gate._

"Well... I'll say goodbye for now. I don't know where you're going or why, but remember, we are best friends forever."

"Goodbye, Tony," Jeff replied.

_Jeff walks south until a woman with a British accent hanging by the drugstore calls out to him. A monkey is picking her hair for lice, which she does not have._

"Hey, kid! This monkey by the entrance is really annoying! Take him! If you buy a pack of bubble gum, you can have the monkey for free. Otherwise, he will cost you a buck. So, do you want him?"

"I suppose."

"Thanks! The monkey's yours."

_The woman gives Jeff the pack of gum and the monkey leaps off of her and rushes over to Jeff. The monkey takes out a stick of gum and blows a bubble with it. Jeff continues south with the Bubble Monkey in tow. They eventually cross a campsite near Lake Tessie._

"Oh, hey!" says a camper. "We're watching for Tessie to rise from the lake! Want to join?"

"No thanks, I'm heading south," said Jeff.

_Bubble Monkey sees something in the water. He takes another piece of gum and blows a bubble to fly over towards whatever it is. That thing is a purple creature with a huge smile._

"It's Tessie!"

_Bubble Monkey lands on Tessie's head. He chatters something to her, and she swims over to the shore._

"Kid, I think she wants you to get on her back."

_Jeff gets on Tessie's back and she takes him and Bubble Monkey across the lake. After getting them to the shore on the other side, she heads back north. Jeff and Bubble Monkey continue south, but some Gruff Goats draw near. They run away from the goats into a nearby cave. Inside said cave, there was a maze. Jeff and Bubble Monkey find their way through the maze, fight enemies, and make it to the other side. Back outside, they come across a man._

"Huh? Ah, I see you went through my maze, apparently without much difficulty. I am Brick Road, and I made this dungeon you and your monkey friend went through."

"I'm Jeff Andonuts, and this is Bubble Monkey."

"Andonuts? So, you're Dr. Andonuts' son!"

"That's right. And I need to head south for something very important."

"I'll contact him right away!"

_The man went back into the cave and to the nearby telephone that was at the end of the maze._

"Yes, hello, Dr. Andonuts? Your son cleared my dungeon, and he wants to go south!"

_Just then, a giant ship touches down in front of Jeff. A man with white hair, glasses, a moustache, and a lab coat stepped out._

"Jeff?"

"Dad?"

"It is you! Get in!"

"Brick Road, see ya later!"

"Bye, Jeff!"

_Jeff boards the ship and it heads back to Dr. Andonuts' laboratory. Bubble Monkey realizes that he's been left behind until a female monkey comes up next to him. Meanwhile at the laboratory, Jeff and his father get off the ship to talk._

"Jeff, those 10 years felt like yesterday. You seem so healthy! Would you like a donut?"

"Not now. Listen, I need to head south because a girl named Paula and her friend, um... Nolan, I think, are in trouble."

"Oh, I see. That girl named Paula must have sensed I was here. Okay, I'll try to help you out. I'm trying to make a Space Tunnel that can connect two points in space and time. It's still incomplete."

"Can I just use what we were just in?"

"The Sky Walker? It's a little old, but it'll do. When you board, always listen for the message that comes from your destination. You'll get there for sure if you listen to the message. Goodbye, son, I hope we see each other again in another 10 years or so."

_Jeff and his father give each other a hug, and then Jeff boards the Sky Walker, punches in his destination, and it takes off to Threed._

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile under Threed, Ness and Paula have a chat.<em>

"Hey Ness, I've heard that they'll release a sports movie called Little Giants soon. Are you interested?"

"Paula, that's a football movie. I'm a baseball fan."

"Oh, sorry."

"But sure, I'll see it when it comes out. I like all sports, but baseball is my favorite."

_Just then, the Sky Walker CRASHES INTO THE GROUND! ... and are where Ness and Paula happen to be at._

"Man, oh, man, did that ever scare me!... The Sky Walker... I guess it took a little damage while landing... Oh well... You don't have to explain a thing... I'm Jeff. I came because you called me."

"Thank goodness you've come! I'm Paula, and this is Ness."

"Nice to meet you two. I'm not really strong, really near-sighted, kind of shy, and I tend to be a little reckless. This is just the way I am..."

"Well, Jeff, I'm athletic, psychic, and not much of a talker until recently," said Ness.

"I also have psychic powers and shyness," Paula added.

'I hope you want me to be your friend... okay?" Jeff asks.

"OKAY!" Ness and Paula said in unison.

"All right! Let's get back to the journey, then!"

_Jeff joins Ness and Paula._

"Oh, um, Jeff? We're locked in here," said Paula.

"No problem. I have the Bad Key Machine. It'll open any door."

_Jeff uses the Bad Key Machine and opens the door. The trio manage to get out and find themselves in a cemetery at near the end of the day._

"I don't know if it's ironic or something..." said Ness.

"Paula, where do we go next?" Jeff asks.

"To a circus tent."

_The kids head to the circus tent in the middle of town._

"No, not that tent."

_The kids head to the circus tent in the south of town._

"Two tents?" said Ness. "What's in this one...?"

_Just then, the tent came to life and roared._

"Aah! Ness, Jeff, hang in there! PK FIRE!"

_Paula sets the Boogie Tent on fire, where it quickly goes down in flames. What was inside the tent? A jar._

"What's this?" said Ness.

_Ness picked up the jar and opened it. It let out a horrible stench._

"YUCK! What is this crap!"

_Ness read the jar. It says, "Fly Honey"._

"Fly Honey?"

"You seem to be an outsider, so I'll fill you in," said a messy-looking boy. "The truth is, I joined the monsters' side and am working for them. The humans seem like they're gonna lose, don't they?"

"Why would you betray your own kind?" Paula asks.

"The best way to protect myself was to join the zombies' side. Now, their big boss guy is having us gather up stuff called Fly Honey. Fly Honey is honey gathered by flies. When bees gather it, it's bee honey. When flies gather it, it's fly honey. Apparently, the monsters' big boss guy is super strong because he eats the stuff."

"Where is he?" Ness asks.

"North of here, at Grapefruit Falls."

"Why would you tell us?" Jeff asks.

"Um... look over there!"

_The kids look in another direction, but when they turned back, the guy was gone. They head for Grapefruit Falls when Ness gets a call on his Receiver Phone._

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Apple Kid. I just wanted to let you know that I finished a pretty unique invention. I'm not sure if it will help you or not... It's called "Zombie Paper," and it can be used to trap zombies. It works kind of like fly paper... All you need to do is place the paper on the floor of a tent or something... You've seen at least one tent around, right?... and then the zombies get stuck to the paper when they move around inside the tent. You can catch a lot of zombies this way... In fact, I bet you could get rid of all the zombies that are terrorizing the area with this paper!"

"That's great!"

"Anyway, I just asked the Mach Pizza delivery man to deliver the Zombie Paper to you, Ness, along with a Large Pizza. You should get them pretty soon. I've never actually seen a zombie, but if there really are any, Zombie Paper would be very useful... I'll be calling you if I come up with anything else..."

_The Mach Pizza Delivery Guy finds Ness and friends._

"You must be Ness. Here is your large pepperoni pizza and... this Zombie Paper."

"Thanks!"

"Luckily for you, Apple Kid paid me $238 in advance for this pizza."

_The kids set up the Zombie Paper at the circus, and head back to the hotel. Ness withdraws $180 for a one night stay. In their room, they ate the Large Pizza together._

"It felt like forever since we ate something this delicious," said Ness.

"Yeah, we were getting hungry down there," Paula adds.

"So, this is why pizza is so great to you guys," said Jeff. "For my first time eating pizza, it's wonderful."

_After dinner, the kids head to bed, with Jeff trying to fix the broken magnum gun. Meanwhile, the Zombie Paper attracts the zombies to the tent..._

* * *

><p><em>The next morning, Ness and Paula wake up and see Jeff snooze on the floor next to his newly-crafted gun.<em>

"Jeff?" said Paula.

"Huh? Oh, good morning!"

"Jeff, put that gun away! We'll get in trouble!"

"Oh, sorry. You see, I fix things."

"Couldn't you fix the Sky Walker?" said Ness.

"It's impossible right now. Let's go see what happened to the zombies."

_The kids see the zombies stuck to the floor._

"Wow..."

"Let's go to Grapefruit Falls, then!" said Ness.

_The kids head to Grapefruit Falls. Will they stop the boss of the zombies? Will Threed finally be rid of them? Find out next time!_


	6. Three of Everything

**July 10th, 1994**

_Ness, Paula, and Jeff have been trekking for a while now and decided to stop at a village. This village is rather strange. It is populated by strange little creatures with big noses, whiskers, and bows in their singular hairs. They are the Mr. Saturns._

"HEY-O, WELCOME TO SATURN VALLEY, TRAVELLERS, BOING!"

"Hey," said Ness.

"DID YOU COME TO SAVE US FROM BELCH THE ZOMBIE LEADER?"

"You have zombie problems, too?" said Paula.

"YES, IS TERRIBLE, ZOOM! SOME OF US MR. SATURNS MASS-PRODUCING FLY HONEY AGAINST OUR WILL."

"How do we stop him?" Jeff asks.

"BASE... SECRET. BASE BEHIND GRAPEFRUIT FALLS. PASSWORD? I TELL. BELCH MAN SAY, 'SAY PASSWORD,' THEN STAND STILL, WAIT FOR 3 MINUTES."

"What kind of password is that?" said Ness. "I can't even wait to use the bathroom at home!"

"TMI, Ness," said Jeff.

"YOU MUST WAIT, ZOOM. IT ONLY WAY."

"Well, thank you," said Paula.

"YOU WANT TO STOCK UP ON FOOD FOR ENERGY BEFORE YOU GO, BOING!"

_Ness and his friends stock up on Refreshing Herbs, Almond Cakes, and at Paula's request, Insecticide Spray, and head to Grapefruit Falls. When they got there, a booming voice speaks to them._

"SAY THE PASSWORD!"

"Okay guys, let's kill 3 minutes," said Ness.

_The trio sit on the ground and wait._

"... Has it been 3 minutes yet?"

"Ness, it's only been 5 seconds," said Jeff.

"Ugh, great! What are we supposed to do for 3 minutes?"

"We can play I-Spy," said Paula.

_So, they did._

"I spy something... green," said Ness.

"Is it that frog?" said Paula.

"Yeah. Now, I spy something brown and swimming in the water."

"That crocodile?" said Jeff.

"Yeah. Now, I see something tiny and red."

"That Antoid?" said Paula.

"Yeah. Now I see... oh no!"

"What's wrong, Ness?" said Jeff.

"We got zombie trouble!"

_As we speak, zombies slowly approach the kids. It's been only about 2 minutes since Master Belch have demanded a password..._

"Okay... you may enter."

_The trio quickly enters behind the waterfall, and end up in the factory. All they could say was..._

"WHOA."

"Hey!" a voice called.

_The voice came from a Slimy Little Pile, a faithful minion of Master Belch._

"Did you bring some Fly Honey? It's Master Belch's favorite."

"Yeah..." Ness answered.

"Okay, you may pass through."

_The trio proceeds, but the Slimy Little Pile speaks up again._

"Hey, be careful! Be sure you don't drop it!"

_The trio continues onward._

"Geez, 'Don't drop it!'... I wish I could, because this stuff stinks worse than Porky's farts," Ness muttered.

"Ness, relax," said Paula. "As soon as we find this Master Belch, we'll distract him with the honey and kick his butt."

"I'm really impressed with the structure of this factory," said Jeff. "It's behind a waterfall, and yet it's colossal and looks like it has been built very recently."

_As the kids wander around the factory and look for Master Belch, they eventually come across a conveyer belt with Mr. Saturns in shackles, forced to make Fly Honey._

"Whoa," said Ness.

"Let's keep going," said Jeff. "They'll be okay once we beat Master Belch."

_Eventually, they reach a huge slimy pile of vomit. This happens to be Master Belch._

"So, you are Ness?"

"You are Master Belch? I've come to defeat you and free the Mr. Saturns."

"I see... Gyork, gyork, gyork! Supposedly there was a prophecy in which you defeat Master Gyiyg. Hardihar har, you make me laugh so hard... If Master Gyiyg is scared of someone... he would have to be worse than the greatest evil... Garg! Ga! Garg! Ga ga ga! I'll take you down big time, so get ready for the worst fight of your life! Gha gha gha! Get ready to feel the pain of true nausea! Come on, let's go!"

_As Master Belch sluggishly approaches, Ness opens the Jar of Fly Honey and throws it at him._

"Hey, this is Fly Honey! Yum, yum!"

_Master Belch wolfs down the Fly Honey, completely distracted by it._

"Now, Paula!" Ness commanded.

"PK FIRE!"

_Paula sets Master Belch on fire with her PSI._

"Mmm... huh? Smoke... smoke... fire? Fire! FIRE, AGGHH!"

_Master Belch is completely incinerated by Paula's attack and can't fight back because he's completely cloaked by the fire._

"You may have won, but the Mani Mani statue is now in Fourside! The city will soon be in worse condition than living in your own puke! Suffer, spanky! Gha, gha, gha, gha, gha!"

_With those last words, Master Belch completely liquifies into a wet, stinky puddle of puke._

* * *

><p><em>Back at Saturn Valley, the Mr. Saturns praise the kids as heroes. Now they are sitting down to drink some Saturn Coffee.<em>

"DRINK COFFEE BEFORE GO? SAY YES TO ME? SAY NO TO ME?"

"Sure," said Ness.

"BOTTOMS UP! BOING!"

_Ness takes a sip of the coffee and gets a message as he drinks._

_"You've traveled very far from_

_home..._

_Do you remember how your long_

_and winding journey began with_

_someone pounding at your door?_

_It was Pokey, the worst person in_

_your neighborhood, who knocked_

_on the door that fateful night._

_On your way, you have walked,_

_thought and fought. Yet through_

_all this, you have never lost your_

_courage. You have grown steadily_

_stronger, though you have_

_experienced the pain of battle_

_many times._

_You are no longer alone in your_

_adventure, Paula who is_

_steadfast, kand and even pretty,_

_is always at your side._

_Jeff is with you as well._

_Though he is timid, he came from_

_a distant land to help you._

_Ness, as you certainly_

_know by now, you are not a_

_regular young man... You have_

_an awesome destiny to fulfill._

_The journey from this point will_

_be long, and it will be more_

_difficult than anything you have_

_undergone to this point. Yet, I_

_know you will be all right. When_

_good battles evil, which side do_

_you believe wins? Do you have_

_faith that good is triumphant?_

_One thing you must never lose is_

_courage. If you believe in the_

_goal you are striving for, you will_

_be courageous. There are many_

_difficult times ahead, but you_

_must keep your sense of humor,_

_work through the tough_

_situations and enjoy yourself._

_When you have finished this cup_

_of coffee, your adventure will_

_begin again. Next you must pass_

_though a vast desert and_

_proceed to the big city of_

_Fourside._

_Ness..._

_Paula..._

_Jeff..._

_I wish you luck..."_

_Ness finishes his cup of coffee. He then gets a vision. Inside a nearby cave, there was Milky Well._

"Paula, Jeff, we have to go in that nearby cave to go to the next Sanctuary."

"Can we bathe in the hot springs first?" Paula asked. "I'm, like, all gross from wandering around Master Belch's factory!"

"Oh brother..."

* * *

><p><em>After cleaning up, the trio head inside the cave that leads to the Milky Well. Halfway through, they end up in a beautiful grassy field surrounded by trees.<em>

"Wow, Ness, it's beautiful," said Paula.

_Just then, they're approached by Ranboobs, so they ran away._

"Ranboobs are supposed to be peaceful creatures! What's going on?"

"I think it has something to do with the Sanctuary Guardian!" said Ness.

_The trio then reach another cave and head inside. They come across the monster blocking the Sanctuary._

"You finally got here. I am the Trillionage Sprout, and this is the third "Your Sanctuary" location. But it's mine now. Take it from me, if you dare..."

_The Trillionage Sprout then summons an army of Tough Mobile Sprouts. As Jeff rapid-fires at them with his Magnum Gun, Ness and Paula use PSI._

"PK ROCKIN!"

"PK FIRE!"

_All of the Tough Mobile Sprouts are defeated. The Trillionage Sprout glares at the trio menacingly. Ness covers his eyes in time, but his friends weren't so lucky. They've been Diamondized!_

"Paula, Jeff, NO! You won't get away with this! PK FLASH!"

_Ness unleashes a blinding flash that destroys the Trillionage Sprout. He then takes his friends, one by one, to the Sanctuary. First Paula, then Jeff. Ness then falls to his knees and prayed._

"Please God, help me. My friends... Help my friends..."

_With a tear dripping down his face, Ness' prayer was granted. First, a melody plays. Then, Paula and Jeff are back to normal, and then, they, along with Ness, are fully healed. And then, Ness hears his mother's voice._

_"Ness... be a thoughtful, strong boy..."_

_Ness and his friends share a group hug. And then, the Ranboobs appear and smile at the trio._

"Ness, the Ranboobs are back to normal!" said Paula.

_The Ranboobs sprinkle a wonderful smelling powder everywhere, and everyone falls asleep._


	7. Paula in the Sky with Diamonds

**July 12th, 1994**

_Ness, Paula, and Jeff are back in Threed and are celebrated as heroes to the point where they spend free nights at the hotel, room service included._

* * *

><p><strong>July 13th, 1994<strong>

_The next morning, after breakfast, the kids decide to take a bus to Fourside. When they got to Dusty Dunes Desert, there was a traffic jam preventing them from going any further, so they get off the bus and head to the drug store. Ness withdraws some money from the ATM, and they all stocked up on Wet Towels, Refreshing Herbs, Cans of Orange Juice, and Picnic Lunches. They began to trek through the desert. The sun was blazing hot. As they trekked for what seemed like... 3 hours, Jeff was starting to feel dizzy._

"Oogh... quick, someone hand me a Wet Towel!" said Jeff.

_Ness hands Jeff a Wet Towel to use._

"Man, let's use a Wet Towel each right now!" Ness suggested.

_And they did. However, while Ness was rubbing the towel all over his face, he falls into a hole._

"Ness!" Paula exclaimed.

"I'm okay!"

_Just then, a miner comes up._

"Holy smokes, kid, are you alright? Here, grab this rope."

_Ness climbs the rope and gets out of the hole._

"This hole's great! Good hole, good hole, good hole..."

"Why are you digging that hole?" Ness asks.

"First, someone asked me to dig for buried gold. I began to feel like I was obligated to find it."

"Okay..."

"Man, am I starving. Do you have any food you can spare?"

"Well, we have some Picnic Lunches. Would you like one?"

"You mean the ones with the octopus sausages and cake? Of course I'd like one!"

_So, they all go inside the Miner's Shack and eat._

"By the way, my name's Gerardo Montague. I'm a miner, and I'm the go-to guy for fresh gold."

"I'm Ness, and these two are Paula and Jeff. We're trying to get to Fourside, but there was a traffic jam."

"Well, right now, the traffic jam ended, so you kids be on your way; I gotta go back to diggin'."

"Okay, bye!"

* * *

><p><em>The kids eventually find another bus stop and take the bus to Fourside. The scenery was beautiful because they were crossing a suspension bridge above the water. Finally, they arrive in Fourside.<em>

"Wow," the kids gasped in unison.

_Just then, they see people in a crowd at the Topollo Theater._

"Hey, the Topollo Theater seems to be attracting quite a crowd," said Jeff.

"Wait, I remember now!" said Ness. "The Tonzura Bros. are performing there! Let's go see them!"

"I didn't know you were a fan, Ness."

"Actually, we're FRIENDS with the band," said Paula.

"WHAT? Cool beans!"

_The trio joins the crowd, which slowly depletes as more and more people go inside. Ness got 3 tickets for himself, Paula, and Jeff, and they go into the theater room._

"'Have I got a bombshell for you tonight, kids! aaaaaAAAAAH! Ka-Boom! The Tonzura Bros.! Yeah! 3- 2- 1-GO!"

_The Tonzura Bros. perform on stage. After it ends, the crowd cheers. However, the trio seems to notice that the band is not having a good time. They head to the green room._

"Hey, it's Ness and Paula!" said Lucky.

"And I'm their friend, Jeff!"

"Well, bad news, we're stuck in another contract. We owe the Topollo Theater $1 MILLION this time," said Gorgeous.

"$1,000,000?" said Ness. "Hmm... don't worry, Gorgeous, Lucky, we'll find a way to pay off that debt for you guys."

* * *

><p><em>Back in the Dusty Dunes Desert, the trio head back to the Miner's Shack. Gerardo offers for them to spend the night, and they accept.<em>

**July 14th, 1994**

_The next day after lunch, they see a huge crowd by the entrance to the freshly-dug gold mine._

"Whoa."

"Hamburgers, Orange Juice, Popsicles! Come on up and get whatever you'd like!" a vendor called out.

"Hey kids, do you like what you see?" said Gerardo.

"Yes, actually," said Jeff.

"Mr. Montague, can we go find some gold to pay off the Tonzura Bros. debt?" Ness asks.

"I don't see why not, but be careful of those 5 moles."

_The kids enter the mine as the crowd cheers them good luck. They search high, and low, but not a single karat of gold could be found, until Jeff finds something. He thinks it was gold, but it wasn't. It was a Coin of Defense._

"Darn."

_Just then, he turns around to find that a giant mole was standing behind him the whole time! Jeff starts shooting at the mole, but the ammo just bounces off of it! Jeff tries to run away... and did!_

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile further in the mines, Ness and Paula find somethings, but rather than gold, they found a Platinum Band.<em>

"Well, no gold, but look, a Platinum Band!" said Ness.

"Ness, you can buy these for a LOT less than a million clams," said Paula.

"Aw, nuts."

"Ness! Paula!"

_Jeff meets up with Ness and Paula, with 5 huge moles chasing after him now chasing all 3._

"Jeff, what happened?" said Ness.

"I don't know! I was looking for gold, and then these moles are chasing after us!"

_Eventually, the trio are at a dead end, and the moles catch up._

"Since I am the 3rd strongest, I will fight you!" one mole said.

"Wait, WHO is the 3rd strongest?" the second mole interjected. "I am!"

"You must be joking! I'm the 3rd strongest!" the 3rd mole said.

"No, I am the 3rd strongest!" the 4th mole said.

"No, I am!" the 5th mole said.

_As the 5 moles argue over who the 3rd strongest was, Ness and Paula immediately kill them with PK Rockin and PK Freeze respectively._

"Did I forget to mention that I can't kill them with my gun?" said Jeff.

_Just then, quaking ensues inside the mines._

"Oh no, the mines are collapsing!" cried Paula.

_As they speak, a family of mice come up to the trio._

"We can help you guys escape! We are Exit Mice!"

_So, the kids follow the Exit Mice out of the collapsing mines._

"So, why are we following these mice?" Jeff asks.

_Everyone gets out fine, but without any gold, the Tonzura Bros. are stuck performing in Fourside for 100 years, which is something that Gorgeous would snark. So, as Gerardo gets back to digging, the kids head back to Fourside by bus. Halfway across the bridge, a steam shovel catches up to the bus, which stops and the trio gets out._

"Ness! Greetings! I'm George, Gerardo Montague's brother. Gerardo is in his mine, but he hasn't found any buried treasure yet. We did, however, find a diamond instead. Gerardo told me to give it to you."

_Ness got the Diamond._

"Thanks, George!"

"Well, I've got to go... I'm busy working at the other mine... busy, busy, busy!"

* * *

><p><em>Back at Topollo Theater, the kids got in and bought 3 more tickets. But first, they have a talk with the manager, Ms. Fake.<em>

"What are you brats doing here? No children allowed!" she said.

"Perhaps one of THESE, will get you to let the Tonzura Bros. out of their contract?" said Ness as he shows Ms. Fake the diamond.

"Yaaaieeee! That that that Diamond... you're going to pay with that Diamond? O... o... okay, th... that's fine. I'll rip up this contract."

_Ms. Fake rips up the contract._

"Don't tell anyone about the Diamond... Now the Runaway Five are free! ...You should thank me. That Diamond is worth maybe... MAYBE... $50. So I gave you a bargain."

_After the contract is completely null and void, the Tonzura Bros. perform one more show, and hang around Fourside for a little longer. They, along with the kids, spend the night in seperate rooms at the hotel._

* * *

><p><strong>July 15th, 1994<strong>

_The next morning after breakfast, the kids go sight-seeing in Fourside. After a few hours, noon came around, so they decided to stop at the food court at the department store for lunch and eat some Hamburgers, or in Ness' case, a Double Burger, which he wolfs down._

"Sheesh, Ness, you have the appetite of a herd of Gruff Goats!" said Jeff.

_Just then, the lights go out, and everybody panics in the inky black darkness._

"Ness, HELP ME!" Paula cried out.

"Paula? Where are you? Ness responds.

"Ness, it's very dark!" said Jeff. "Use that light PSI you speak of!"

"Okay, but shield your eyes everybody! PK FLASH!"

_A light surrounds Ness._

"Your attention please, would the customer from Onett, Mr. Ness, please proceed to the office on the fourth floor." a strange voice said on the loudspeaker. "That was customer Ness, 4th floor office... Gwehehehehehe!"

_Ness and Jeff head up to the 4th floor office. Along the way, they get attacked by coffee cups, records, and guitars, but Ness breezed through them like a hot knife through butter. The boys make it to the 4th floor, enter the office, and see the Department Store Spook._

"Gwehehehe! I'm impressed you actually made it here. This department store is going to be your grave! Gwehehe! Die and go to..."

_Ness interrupts the Spook by hitting him with the baseball bat._

"Oww... I was going to say heaven, you impudent twerp! BRAINSHOCK!"

_The Spook Brainshocks Ness._

"Ness! Are you okay?" Jeff asks.

_Ness swings his bat at Jeff._

"Whoa, careful there! You're under the effect of Brainshock!"

"Gwehehe! Now it's up to you to fight me!"

_Jeff shoots at the Department Store Spook once, hitting him directly._

"Oww... ...Even thought you could beat me...Master Gyiyg will avenge me... At this moment, Paula should be...Monotoli... Gwehehehehehehe!"

_After the Spook dies, Ness snaps out of his Brainshock._

"Jeff? What happened? Did we win?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid Paula isn't here."

"Well, where is she?"

"The Spook said that she's in the clutches of someone named Monotoli..."

_Ness and Jeff stare out the window and see the Monotoli building. Why did Paula once again get kidnapped? What could Monotoli want with her? Why are pizzas expensive in Eagleland and other places? The answers except for the last one will be revealed next time._


	8. The Devil's Influence

_In the city of Fourside, Ness and Jeff wander around._

"Okay, we're going to barge into the Monotoli building, kick Monotoli's butt, and get Paula back, right?" said Ness.

"No, Ness, that is the stupidest idea I've ever heard."

"What?"

"If we, two young teenagers, barge into a place like that, they'll either throw us right out or arrest us."

"You're right... there's got to be another way..."

_As they ponder what to do, they notice a crowd in front of Boris' Bar. What were they looking at? Ness and Jeff get a closer look and see..._

"Mr. Everdred!"

" ... Ness… Is that you, Ness? Everything's so blurry that I can't see you… You're Ness, right?"

"Yeah! And this is Jeff."

"Um... hello."

"Carpainter of Happy Happy Village had been secretly holding on to something strange. I stole it and brought it to this city, hoping I could sell it… A wise old guy called it the Mani Mani Devil. It was this ominous-colored figure thing. That Monotoli tricked me and took it from me. He tricked me, a thief!"

"Monotoli..." Ness fumed under his breath.

"And not only that, since I knew the secret about it, he tried to get rid of me. He's getting the devil's power from that figure. Listen, I'll only say this once, so pay attention. Check the counter in the bar..."

_With that, Everdred loses consciousness, and... gets back up and runs off. Despite everyone's weirded-out reactions, Ness and Jeff enter the bar... in disguise. They wore a huge trenchcoat and fedora with Ness as the face and Jeff as the legs. The fedora was worn overtop Ness' baseball cap and he wore Groucho glasses._

"Welcome to Boris' Bar, how may I help you?" the bartender said.

"Uh, I just need to look behind the counter," said Ness in a deepened voice.

"Sorry pal, I can't allow that."

"But you must! I drink only the finest alcohol you have, and I have to find it to specify an order!"

"Okay."

_The boys check behind the counter and see... we don't know what it is, but... okay, long story short, Ness and Jeff end up in a weird alternate dimension that looks like Fourside, except as if it was rendered in neon. Jeff wiggles Ness off of him, and the disguise comes off with Ness._

"Pant, pant... geez, Ness, you should've gotten a regular hamburger today instead of a double! Pant... wh-what is this place?"

"I have no idea, Jeff."

_This strange world is the last place you would want to end up in. It is so weird. Every tree, shrub, and building is in neon, there are inantimate objects moving around, and the people are about as normal as an elephant talking in human language riding a bicycle in the Tour de France. Geez, even that last part is weird. Do you guys reading get where I'm getting at? Anyway, our heroes stumble around, getting chased by rogue fire hydrants and weird paintings. Eventually, they come across a building, enter, and end up back outside._

"How is this possible?" Jeff cried.

_Ness and Jeff find another building, and this time, end up in a strange room with no way out._

"Well, there's no way out of this crazy room," said Ness. "I guess the only solution is to use PK Rockin on it."

"Why, hello there!" a voice said.

"Who said that?"

"I did!"

"I can't see you!"

"Sweet! I love Moonside!"

"MOONSIDE?" Ness and Jeff said in unison.

"You wanna meet my friend?" the invisible man said.

"Maybe?" Ness answered.

"Good!"

_The invisible man takes Ness and Jeff with him, and sings a pretty bad song._

"Oh-oh, I am a man with a golden tooth, my eyebrows are connected... Let's make music together, baby!"

"Man, this guy needs to take lessons," said Jeff.

_Eventually, they all come across a sailor._

"Hey buddy, let's ditch these yo-yos and go get some bourbon!" said the invisible man.

"Good idea, man!" said the sailor.

_The two men leave, and Ness and Jeff couldn't be more bewildered._

"That... was... weird," said Ness.

_Just then, he feels a surge of evil energy._

"Ness!" Jeff called out.

"Hrrgh... I feel something... follow me..."

_Jeff follows Ness to where the source came from. It came from the Mani-Mani Devil, who has an old man in front of it._

"Aah! Don't do anything to me! I am... I am not Monotoli!"

_The old man ran off._

"The liar," said Ness. "You were in front of this statue..."

_Just then, the statue flashes, and Ness shields his eyes._

"Uh-oh, Ness? I can't move!" cried Jeff. "I think that statue paralyzed me!"

"Me, too. I got to take this thing out quick. PK ROCKIN!"

_Ness destroys the Mani-Mani Devil with his PSI, and... somehow, they end up in a completely different location._

"Jeff, I think Moonside was just an illusion. But we still can't get up or move. PK HEALING!"

_Ness and Jeff are bathed in a stream of light. And they find out that they can move again._

"It worked!"

_Jeff sees some boxes along with the destroyed statue._

"Ness, these boxes contain imported wine. Are we in...?"

_Ness and Jeff exit through the door to find that, yes, they're still at the bar._

"Hey, you kids aren't allowed in here!" the bartender said.

_The boys are booted out of the bar._

"Ow, my coccyx," said Jeff.

"Jeff..."

"Ness, it's a bone at the bottom of the spine..."

_Just then, the Receiver Phone rings and Ness answers._

"Hello?"

"Ness, it's me, Apple Kid. I just invented something called the Gourmet Tofu Machine. It makes many different flavors of tofu. The only problem is, right now, it can only make strawberry-flavored tofu... So, I'm having the machine delivered to you via Escargo Express. It's coming Neglected Class. Hopefully, you'll get it soon. Yeah, everything is..."

_Kaboooom!_

"Uh, I'vegotsomeproblemsheregottago, bye!"

_Apple Kid hangs up. Just then, the deliveryman came._

"Whew! I just got here from the Dusty Dune desert. There was this sunbathing guy, and he told me about a cave with lots of monkeys... or was it orangutans? Anyway, he said... well... uh... I forgot. Yup, I forgot... actually I forgot the stuff I was supposed to deliver, too. I think it was some weird machine to make strawberry tofu. Yeah, I forgot it at the desert... I'm not going back that way, so don't ask me to get the package... I mean, it's your package, right? So YOU go get it! Go on, get out of here. Maybe that thing I forgot is important to you... So... have a good time in the desert!"

Ness, exasperated, says, "WHAA-!"

_Cut to Dusty Dunes Desert. Ness and Jeff have found the entrance to the Monkey Caves, and they go underground. Just then, a monkey appears._

"Hey little guy," said Ness.

_Just then, some more monkeys appear and take Ness and Jeff with them to their leader, Talah Rama._

"The truth of the universe travels the cosmos like a grain and like a wave and speaks to the universes known as man. Your coming here, my waiting here… It was all pre-destined truth. A boy in a baseball cap, a psychic girl, a genius boy, and a prince from the Far East… When these four forces meet, the twisting cosmos will breathe calmly once more. Do you understand? It doesn't matter. Proceed as you wish, and take this strange object with you."

_Ness got the Gourmet Tofu Machine._

"The adventure that lies ahead won't be easy. I'll give you a special skill to help you move through space as you wish. Learn the skill from the monkey over there... Would you like to learn this special power?"

"Yes," Ness answered.

"Ha ha ha. That's wonderful! Speak to the monkey over there."

"Kyakyekyai kya (I'll teach you teleportation.) Kyakyakya (Let's go outside.)"

_The boys and the monkey are now outside._

"Kyakya Kyokyo (Ok, I'll do a teacher's demonstration.) Kyakyakyak Kyakkya (If you learn this, you can go anywhere you've been previously.) Kyakkyaki kiki (You can go there instantly.)

Kyakki Kyaki (This skill can't be used in a room or underground, though.)"

_The monkey initiates PK Teleport by running very fast, and comes back._

"Ukkie (I went to Fourside and returned.) Kyaakyakkya (I showed you the basic, straight course, but you can also build up enough speed while turning, if you have enough room.) Ukkikie '(Ok! Why don't you try it, young man!)"

_Ness starts running faster and faster._

"PK TELEPORT!"

_Ness vanishes with twin trails of fire, then comes back._

"Kyaho! (Great! Okay, the teacher is going home now.)"

_The monkey goes back to the monkey caves._

"Jeff, take my hand and run as I run."

_Ness ran as did Jeff._

"PK TELEPORT!"

_The boys teleport and end up back in Fourside._

"Well, there's no choice, Jeff. We have to save Paula, and in order to do so, we must infiltrate the Monotoli building."

"But how, Ness?"

_Just then, a maid comes up to the boys._

"Hi, I'm Electra. I kept asking around for Strawberry Tofu, but..."

"Strawberry Tofu?" said Ness. "Well, we have this machine that makes it..."

"What? You have a tofu maker? May I have it?"

_Before Ness could answer, Electra took the Gourmet Tofu Maker._

"Now I can make Strawberry Tofu for my guests... You are so kind, I'll make some for you. My room's on the 48th floor. Follow me!"

_Ness and Jeff follow Electra to the 48th floor by taking the elevators inside the building. Eventually, they come across a cute cozy room. Electra starts up the Gourmet Tofu Machine and it creates some Strawberry Tofu. Ness and Jeff sample some._

"How is it? This stuff is said to be a popular snack in the big city, and this is exactly what Master Porky wants."

"Surprisingly, Miss Electra, this is delicious, and..." Ness says before nearly choking on his tofu. "MASTER Porky?"

"Oh yes. He gave me a job and this cute little room!"

"Well, we gotta go see Monotoli about something now. Where is his room?"

"To the very left. Be careful of these robots!"

"Robots?" said Jeff.

_As Ness and Jeff head to Monotoli's office, they are approached by a Sentry Robot._

"PLEASE STATE YOUR CODE NUMBER."

"C-code number?"

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

_The Sentry Robot fires a Pencil Rocket at the boys, but they dodge and run towards Monotoli's office. They make it, but are stopped by another robot. A Clumsy Robot, if you will. It fired lasers, which were harder to dodge than the Pencil Rockets. Ness and Jeff are at wit's end, when all of a sudden, some guys rushed into the room! It was the Tonzura Bros.! Lucky quickly ducked behind the robot!_

'I flipped the switch, and it stopped."

"Ha ha ha hah... Geez, what a loser robot. It was so easy to stop!"

"That was quick thinking!"

"Thanks guys," said Ness.

"No problem, boys. We owe your for paying off that debt for us twice. Hey, do you hear something in the next room?"

"Paula!"

_Ness and Jeff burst into Monotoli's office._

"Stop! I'm not going to fight at all! Honest!" Monotoli pleaded.

"Ness!" said Paula. "You finally made it here."

"Are you okay, Paula?" Ness asked.

"I'm fine. I believed you'd come and save me. Mr. Monotoli isn't really a bad person. Take some time to listen to him."

"Just look at these skinny arms. See my thin body? And my hair is completely white. Now that the Mani Mani Devil is gone, I have no power at all! I apologize for kidnapping Paula. I haven't harmed her in any way… and she was truly a nice girl. I will tell you everything I know now. The Mani Mani Devil shows people illusions. It then increases the evil in their hearts and brings forth the devil's power. I was so afraid of that power that I hid it in the storeroom in Boris's bar, where I went to look upon it on occasion. There were mysterious words inside the illusions, including your name, Ness. Things like, 'Stop Ness by your own hand!' And, 'Do not let them go to Summers!' And, 'Do not let them see the pyramid!' I don't really understand why, but someone apparently doesn't want you children to go to Summers. I also heard things like, 'The devil… Gyiyg…' Apparently, the devil's side doesn't want you going to Summers. Which means, of course, that you probably SHOULD find a way to Summers somehow. Summers is across the ocean. You can use my helicopter. Allow me to open the way to the heliport."

_Monotoli pushes the stuffed bear out of the way and reveals a switch to press, which opens the heliport._

"I'm exhausted now. I'm sure you children can manage to right things on your own. It appears that that is your fate, Ness! Well, goodbye, Paula. Please be careful on your way."

"Thank you, Mr. Monotoli."

_When the trio got to the heliport, the helicopter was already gone! But who would've taken it? Why, Porky, of course!_

"Ness, you brain-dead moron! Struggle all you want, but you're still too late! Bye-bye! Now that old Monotoli is a nice guy again, I have no more use for him. I sure am glad to take his helicopter, though!"

_Porky flies off in the helicopter._

"That Porky..." Ness seethed.

_Just then, Paula felt dizzy._

"Oooh... "

"Paula?"

"I was a little dizzy, but now I'm okay. To get to Summers... we need to go back to Threed. Yep, somehow I know that's where we must go."

_And they did. The trio asked for one more ride with the Tonzura Bros. in their bus to get back to Threed..._


	9. Rainy Circle and Summers

**July 16th, 1994**

_It is the morning after spending the night at the Threed Hotel, again, but this time, Ness and friends had to pay $180 to sleep. After breakfast, they head out to where the Sky Walker landed and go to see if Jeff can fix it._

"Huh. It seems someone fixed it up a bit," said Jeff. "But there seems to be one more thing to fix... Ah! Here's the problem, and it's not too tough to fix. Hang on for a second or two... There! That should do it! Now, if we board, the Sky Walker will take us back to Winters. With Dr. Andonuts' help, I can modify the machine to fly to Summers."

"Great!" said Paula.

"...If Dad, I mean Dr. Andonuts, is not available, I'll have to figure it out by myself. Anyway, let's go back to the lab in Winters."

_The trio boards the Sky Walker, and Jeff starts it up._

"...That's it... Go, machine, go!"

_The Sky Walker takes off in the sky, and eventually lands at the base of the laboratory in Winters, where the trio gets off. The Bubble Monkey and his... wife, greet them._

"Oh, it's Nathan, Penny, and my dear son Jared!" said Dr. Andonuts.

"Uh, it's Ness."

"And Paula."

"And my name is Jeff, dad..."

"Sorry... ahem, the locals call the area beyond the cave north of Stonehenge "Rainy Circle," but I haven't been there. I wonder what's inside the cave..."

"My hunch is that it's a Sanctuary," Ness answered.

"Ah... While you're checking out that place, I'll work on remodeling the Sky Walker."

"No, dad!" Jeff shouted.

"Don't worry, son! Oh, yes. Big Foot there is a violence-hating, people-loving nice guy. I often buy beef jerky from him and such."

_A Cave Boy waves hello at the trio._

* * *

><p><em>So, the kids set off to the cave north of Stonehenge. Inside, Ness senses something.<em>

"It's not far... follow me!"

_They make it to where the source of energy is, which came from a giant mushroom creature called Shrooom!_

"You finally got here. This is the fourth Your Sanctuary location. But it's mine now. Take it from me, if you dare..."

_Shrooom! scatters its spores on the kids, but they get out of the way. However, Jeff gets mushroomized._

"Mushroomization won't stop me!" said Jeff.

_Jeff fires his Magnum Gun, but it doesn't just fire at Shrooom!, but at his allies, too!_

"Jeff, stop!" Ness cried.

_Jeff stops shooting._

"Whew, I stand corrected," said Jeff.

"Okay, let me take care of this!" said Paula. "PK FIRE!"

_Shrooom! is set on fire, and Ness finishes him off._

"PK ROCKIN!"

_Shrooom! is defeated, and the kids go to Rainy Circle. When they got there, Jeff was cured of mushroomization, and another melody plays._

"Hey... does anyone else smell steak?" Ness asked.

"No," the others answered.

"Hm."

* * *

><p><em>Back at the lab, everybody is ready to take off to Summers.<em>

"Oh Ness!" said Dr. Andonuts. "Jeff wets his bed sometimes. But other than that, he's a good boy."

"Dad!" Jeff cried in embarassment.

"Take care of yourself and Jeff!"

"Uh, Dr. Andonuts?" said Ness. "We're ready to go to Summers now."

"Hmm...It looks like you found something out. I finished remodeling the Sky Walker. You can leave for Summers whenever you wish. It shouldn't break this time..."

_The kids board the Sky Walker._

"Well, maybe..."

"Oh no..." Jeff muttered. "Ah, what the heck."

_Jeff starts up the Sky Walker, and it takes off. It flies over the sparkling seaside of Summers, and it appears that it'll safely touch down onto the beach, right?_

_BOOM!_

_Maybe not._

"Dad, you did it again."

"Ness, do you remember what Monotoli told us?" said Paula.

"The pyramid, right?" said Ness.

"Yes. We have to take a boat south to Scaraba."

_So, the kids head to the docks and look for an available boat. They find one, and come up to the sailor._

"Do you want to ride my boat?" said the sailor.

"Yes, sir!" Ness answered.

"I don't feel like sending a ship out. I'm worried about my wife... I'm not afraid of the Kraken!"

"What's the problem?"

"My wife's totally ignoring her Magic cake business. These days she spends her time hanging out in a strange club. We no longer have any mutual interests to discuss. Is our relationship over?"

"Well, we're going to this club and convincing her to make more cake!"

"You need the secret phone number for the club to sign up."

"Well, we're going to ask around until we get it!"

_The trio asks around for the secret phone number to this club. After about a dozen people, they finally found someone who knows. The person was a man with dreadlocks who has a saxophone player as a roommate._

"Do you know the Stoic Club, in Summers? You need to call a secret reservation if you want to get in."

"That's what we're here for," said Ness.

"What? Yeah, I'll give you the secret number. I warn you though, it's a strange place..."

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later on the first floor of the posh L'hotel du Summer, Ness calls the Stoic Club.<em>

"Hello, this is the Stoic Club."

"Yeah, this is Ness."

"Oh, Ness, sir! Would you like to make a reservation?"

"Yes, please."

"Certainly. We are looking forward to having you here. Thank you."

_The trio enters the Stoic Club, to see that it's nothing but people staring at a huge rock._

"You know, I really want to eat some Magic cake," said a guy in a red tuxedo. "It's a mysterious work of art... I can't get that cake off my mind. There's only one woman who can make Magic cake... She's hanging out at this club. Yeah, she's over there at the entrance... Anyway, the absolute irony and study of self-identification is... Blah, blah, blah... I don't know what to do!"

_The kids find the sailor's wife._

"I've finally awakened the inner me, the true self. The patrons of this club are able to stare into their own soul hard enough to burn a hole in their psyche," she said. "I'm now comfortable enough to stare at the real me, the true self, and burn the impression into my super-ego. I want to be in this comfort zone at any time, all the time or at no time. My id is telling me... What? What? Magic cake? You came all this way just to eat my Magic cake?"

"Yes," Ness answers.

"I see... okay... Why don't you stop by a little cart out on the beach later?"

_About a couple of hours later, the kids look for the wife's cake cart. They eventually find it._

"I don't know who told you. You came from far off just to eat my Magic cake?"

"Yeah."

"I thought making cakes would be the best career for me. Dig in! I used the last of my ingredients. This is a very special Magic cake!"

_Our heroes got a slice of cake each. Ness takes a bite..._


	10. The Fourth Hero: Prince Poo

_Dalaam, in the Far East. At the palace, the crown prince, Poo, prepares for a big day. His master comes up to talk to him._

"Prince Poo, the time has now come for you to undertake your final trial. Go to the Place of Emptiness and endure this final test. I am praying for your success in this final stage of your training."

"Thank you, Master Qi," said Poo.

_As Poo heads to the Place of Emptiness, all of the girls in Dalaam scream with joy, swoon, and faint at the sight of him as he passes by. When he gets there, the Star Master appears before him._

"You have nice eyes," the Star Master said.

"Thank you."

"You must be Prince Poo. Long ago, I completed Mu Training. I want to show you a higher level of intelligence... However, I'm still realizing and learning this high level... I'll see you again. So long!"

_The Star Master leaves via a tornado. Poo climbs up to the top and begins to meditate. As Poo meditates, a spirit appears before him._

"Prince Poo... I am the spirit of your ancient lineage. To complete your trial, I am going to break your legs. You will lose the use of them."

_As Poo goes through the painful trial, his master watches from the palace._

"Prince Poo... this is your toughest test. But knowing you, I believe you'll triumph at the end..."

_Poo lies there on the mountain, unconscious. He wakes up and gets on his feet. No, he isn't really gravely injured and unable to sense things; that was all a test, after all. Poo heads back to the palace where his master congratulates him._

"I am proud. You have completed your Mu training. I, Yi-Si-Qi, have nothing left to teach you. Prince Poo, I shall relay a message to you from the heavens. The evil entity that controls all wickedness is preparing for the greatest struggle of all time... The only ones who can challenge the entity are three boys and one girl. One named Ness is the leader of the four. One of the boys is you, Prince Poo. Now that you've completed your training, search out Ness at once. For the countless people out there… For the peace of the world… May you become a powerful force!"

_Poo, having become stronger from his Mu training, teleports out of the palace and meets up with Ness, Paula, and Jeff._

"Who are you?" Paula asked.

"My name is Poo. I am the one who will fight beside you. I am the servant of Ness. I will obey Ness."

"Ness, NESS!"

"Huh? What happened?" said Ness. "One minute, I was eating this cake, and the next thing I know, I saw myself in this far-off land, watching this prince get his limbs broken and torn off..."

"Ahem. Ness! I am Prince Poo. I am the 4th chosen one. My life is in your hands."

"Really? That's awesome!"

_Now there are 4 heroes together._

"Poo, I'm Paula, and this is Jeff," Paula greeted.

"Hi, Poo," said Jeff.

"Hello, Jeff."

"So, Poo, we're heading to Scaraba..." said Ness.

"Yes, I know. But before we do, we must head to the museum in this city."

_Our heroes head to the museum and go inside. There were artifacts on display. They were Rum Raisin's various hand-me-downs. Upstairs, there was another room that Poo leads the others to. The curator was outside the door to the room._

"This room is being remodeled, so I can't show it to you... Oh, the samurai kid is here. Will he be giving me that gem?"

"Gem?" said Ness.

"Here, sir, take this ruby," said Poo.

_Poo gives the ruby to the curator._

"You're such a good student," said the curator. "I'm impressed by your passion for learning. Come in."

_Our heroes head inside the room, where Poo reads the hieroglyphs._

"To fight against invaders, we built this pyramid fortress. However, our efforts were futile, and we lost. Nonetheless, our pyramid was protected by the gods of Scaraba. The invaders will be reborn every millenium and will attack again. Even now, the invaders hide beyond space and time and build their evil stronghold. A place out of time is beyond the Dark, and is even farther beyond the Lost Underworld. The Deep Darkness is shrouded, it is without light. Only one with the Hawk eye can pierce the dark. The Sphinx now watches over everything, waiting for the coming of a truly brave hero... Ness, the pyramid is the key! We must head to Scaraba at once!"

"Wait one second," said the curator. "Here's a picture of the hieroglyphs just for you. It's a reward for studying so hard. Use it in your Human Civilization class. Ha ha ha!"

_The curator give our heroes the picture and they leave. As they head out the museum door, the phone rings, and Ness answers._

"Hello?"

"Hello! Is this Mr. Chopstick of the Scaraba Cultural Museum?... It doesn't sound like you... Well, I'll quickly tell you my story, 'cause I'm busy, busy, busy! I found something so extraordinary that mere words could not do it justice."

"Who are you?"

"What do you mean who am I? Don't you recognize my voice? It's me, Mr. Ricebowl from the Fourside Museum of Natural History! Look Mr. Chopstick, I'm not exaggerating this find! I'm telling you... It's fantastic!... It's outrageous!..."

* * *

><p><em>Back in Fourside, everybody teleports there, and go to the museum. They go over to Mr. Ricebowl, who is at the door to the back room.<em>

"Do you want to know about something extraordinary? ... Hmmmm... You know, there's a new singer named Venus at the Topollo Theater. Could you bring me her autograph on an eraser? Then, I'll show you something extraordinary... Oh, if you can get her autograph on anything, don't worry about the eraser... I don't care if the autograph is written on toilet paper..."

_Our heroes head to the Topollo Theater and purchase a ticket to see Venus. They sit down in their seats._

"Oh, baby baby baaabyyy! Don't make me hurt so bad! These guys are all stone cold gone for you... Ow! ...You cute, sexy thing, you!... Baby, sing to me!... Sing to me only!... Baby! Venus! Just sing, and I can die a happy man!... Baby!... I wanna hold you tight!... Venus!..."

_After the M.C.'s anguished cries of love, Venus takes the stage. She was BEAUTIFUL. Long, flowing blonde locks in a black dress and pristine white gloves. Venus began to sing her song, which lasted 2 to 3 minutes. When she was finished, Mr. Ricebowl tries to get on stage, but the security guards grab him. After the show, the kids walk up to the guard by the green room door._

"Hi, we're friends with the Tonzura Bros.," said Ness.

"Ah, you're a friend of the Tonzura Bros. Did you come to see Miss Venus? Come inside quickly, and don't let the other fans see you enter."

_Ness and the others enter the green room._

"Hi, did you enjoy the show?" said Venus.

"Yes," said Ness. "Now, I would like to have something of yours."

"Oh, you want an autograph? Okay, I'll give you my autograph on this banana peel..."

_Venus takes a piece off a banana peel and signs it._

"Here you go."

_Ness got the Signed Banana._

"Oh, and this is a bonus..."

_Venus kisses Ness on the forehead, and he blushes into a stupor._

"Venus..."

"Okay, let's go," said Paula as she drags Ness off. She then sweetly says, "It was nice meeting you, Venus."

"See you some other time, Miss Venus," said Jeff.

"I bet all of the other women in Eagleland are as beautiful as you are, Lady Venus," said Poo.

"Thank you, kids," said Venus.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the Fourside Museum...<em>

"You got it! That banana peel has an authentic Venus autograph? Yup, there's no doubt about it! Now for my promise. I'll tell you about something extraordinary." said Mr. Ricebowl. "In the next room, there is a light shining from far, far below the manhole. There, I found a huge, monster rat!"

"Listen, I can believe a giant mushroom in Winters, but a giant rat in Fourside is impossible, even in a sewer!" said Jeff.

"I'm not trying to pull your leg... I'll let you go there and check it out yourself."

"Thank you, Mr. Ricebowl," said Ness.

_Our heroes head into the sewers to look for the rat._

"Eww," said Paula. "It's so gross!"

"And it smells horrible," said Poo.

"It IS a sewer, guys," said Jeff.

_After what seemed like a mile of wandering around in a sewer, they eventually come across the rat. It was big, ugly, and missing flesh on the back._

"You finally got here," said the Plague Rat of Doom. "This is the fifth Your Sanctuary location. But it's mine now. Take it from me, if you dare..."

_Our heroes get on their toes and get ready to attack. However, the PRoD swings his tail at the group, knocking them into the sewage. They get back up on their feet._

"I'll get him with my Magnum Gun!" said Jeff.

_Jeff shoots at the rat, weakening him. He tries to swing his tail again, but the group jumps over that._

"PK ROCKIN!"

"PK FREEZE!"

"PK THUNDER!"

_The combined PSI attacks hit the Plague Rat of Doom, defeating it. Our heroes climb out of the sewer and end up outside at a strange, sparkling mound of rocks. Poo finds something on the ground. It looked like a carrot._

"Ah, a carrot," said Poo as he picks it up. "Now, this carrot is for something, but what?"

_Just then, a melody plays. For a split-second, Ness saw a baby bottle. He then lowers his head and sighs._

"Ness, what's wrong?" said Paula.

"I want to go home."

"WHAT!" the others said in unison.

"But why?" said Jeff.

"It's homesickness, Jeff," said Poo. "I felt that I'd do this sooner than Ness, but I guess I was wrong."

"Sorry, guys."

"Well, I guess if Ness wants to go home, I guess we should, too, right, Jeff, Poo?"

"I can't Teleport, Paula," said Jeff. "But, you did say that there's scientists my age in your hometown, right?"

"Yeah, Apple Kid and Orange Kid."

"I think I might want to help Apple Kid out for a while."

"Well, I guess Ness and I are going to our respective homes," said Poo.

"Sorry that you'll have to take the bus, Paula," said Ness.

"No problem, Ness. Here, I'll give you something before we part ways for now."

"What is it?"

_Paula kisses Ness, causing him to blush._

"I may never wash this cheek again, unless my mom tells me to."

_After having Poo join the group and getting the 5th melody, Ness decides to go home, as well as everyone else. However, Gyiyg may strike again, sooner or later, and they'll have to unite again and continue their adventures._


	11. Sail Away

**July 17th, 1994**

_Our heroes are back at their respective homes due to Ness developing homesickness. In Dalaam, Poo was being spoken to by girls who have crushes on him._

"Oh Prince Poo, you're such a handsome lad!" one girl said.

"I love you, Prince Poo!" another girl said.

"One day, we will be adults, and we'll wed, and we'll have two beautiful children!" said a third girl.

"Woah, calm down," said Poo. "My faraway friends and I are just resting for a while."

_Meanwhile in Twoson, Paula and Jeff have just gotten out of church after a sermon._

"I've never been to church before, Paula," said Jeff. "But while we were in there, I felt empowered!"

"Yeah, it's a wonderful feeling!" said Paula. "Hey, do you want to get some pizza?"

"In a little while; I just have to go back to Apple Kid's for a bit."

_Jeff heads back to Apple Kid's house to find Apple Kid struggling with a new invention he's working on._

"Oh hey, Jeff! Can you get me the socket wrench?"

"No problem."

_Jeff handed the socket wrench to Apple Kid._

"I wonder what Ness is doing," Jeff thought to himself.

_Later that night in Onett, Ness and his family are having steak._

"Oh boy! Steak!" said Ness in delight.

_Ness happily eats his steak. Later that same night, Ness scoots off to bed._

* * *

><p><strong>July 18th, 1994<strong>

_After a nice, long rest, everybody meets up at Poo's Palace in Dalaam._

"So, is everybody here?" said Poo. "Good. Now, we cannot go to the pyramids in Scaraba just yet."

"Why not?" asked Paula.

"Because in a cave in the southwest region of my kingdom, there is a cave guarded by 3 rabbits that contains an extraordinary amount of power. The other day when you guys were resting, I went to that area and placed the carrot in front of the rabbits. They were pleased with my offering and kindly left their place. And now, we must go inside the cave and obtain that power."

"Can we go get some lunch first?" Ness asked. "I'm so hungry that I can eat an entire cow let alone a hamburger."

_So, they decided to go to a restaurant. Since this is Dalaam, the food here is much different from the food back in Eagleland or Foggyland._

"Poo, not to offend your culture, but... what is this STUFF?" said Jeff as he stares at his bowl.

"Jeff, that is Goat Butter Porridge. It's actually quite delicious, although too bad you didn't pick my personal recommendation of the Box Lunch of Enlightenment with Delisauce."

_Ness and Paula eat their Box Lunches, and find that it's actually pretty good._

"Wow, this stuff is almost as good as steak!" said Ness.

"This Box Lunch blows my mind," said Paula.

"How are we supposed to pay for all of this?" Jeff asked.

"Royalty eats free here," said Poo. "And since you're my friends, you get to eat for free, too."

_After lunch, everyone heads off to the cave. They head inside, where Poo gives a warning._

"I have to warn you: Thunder Mites are located throughout this cave."

"Thunder Mites?" said Ness.

_Just then, a bolt of lightning strikes right before the group. It was an aforementioned Thunder Mite, which was a thundercloud with eyes._

"That's one of them!" said Poo. "PK FREEZE!"

_Poo's icy attack strikes the Thunder Mite and freezes it._

"Hmm, I feel it... Follow me!"

_Poo dashes off to the source of power, with Ness, Paula, and Jeff trying to catch up. Along the way, they get attacked by more Thunder Mites, but Poo still shoots them down with PK Freeze. At the end, they come across what appears to be 2 deities._

"My friends..." said Poo. "This is it. This is where my Mu Training pays off. These are Thunder and Storm, two demons that have threatened Dalaam 400 years ago. One of my ancestors sealed them away, and their power has just re-awakened recently."

"Poo and the boy in the hat, you finally got here," said Thunder.

"This is the sixth Your Sanctuary location," said Storm. "But it's ours now."

"Take it from us, if you dare!" they said in unison.

_Poo jumps forward._

"PK FREEZE!"

_The icy attack hits the duo, but they recover and try to hit Poo with lightning, where Ness jumps in front of Poo and deflects it with the Franklin Badge, but it barely fazes them. They then summon a storm, which they all avoid, but Poo narrowly avoids it and gets hit on his foot._

"Friends, my ankle! I don't think I can go on!"

"You have to!" said Ness. "Poo... wait... I have an idea! Paula, Poo, let's combine our attacks! PK ROCKIN!"

"PK FREEZE!" said Paula.

"PK... THUNDER!" said Poo.

_The 3 powerful attacks combine and hit Thunder and Storm, defeating them. And in its place, mystical bracelets._

"The Kings' Bracelets..." Poo said in astonishment. "These are vital armor for a chosen one from Dalaam..."

_After Poo puts on the Kings' Bracelets, everybody sees a light at the end of the cave. They all head outside and end up on a giant Pink Cloud. Poo suddenly stops limping and a melody plays. Ness then sees his mother, who appears to be 13 years younger. Afterwards, our heroes head to the docks in Summers and meet up with the captain._

"Thank you! You made my wife wake up. She quit talking about all that serious crap..."

"No problem," said Ness.

"Yeah! Let's work hard! If you're courageous, get on this boat. You'll probably see the Kraken and experience getting seasick! After all, it could only cost you your life, and you got that for free! Luck will determine the outcome of this voyage. So, do you want to sail the seas to Scaraba? Twenty bucks per person is fine with me."

"Again, no problem!" said Ness. "80 clams is fine by me; my dad earns a lot of money at work!"

"Ready! We're reckless, baby! Bon Voyage!"

_The boat heads off to Scaraba._

**July 19th, 1994**

_The next day, the boat continues to sail towards its destination when..._

"WAAAAIT! Wait! Wait... I need to stop the boat."

_The captain stops the boat._

"It's been a long time since I was out on the open sea, so I feel seasick... Blargh... Oh, man, what am I going to do? A sailor who gets seasick? So how come you guys are all right?"

"I don't know," said Ness. "But we're used to traveling."

"So... that bald guy over there... your buddy, right?"

"Yup, that's Poo! He's from the Far East!"

"He came from Dalaam? You guys must be quite the adventurers! Hahaha! I'm feeling much better now! Anchors aweigh!"

**July 20th, 1994**

_The next day during lunch, the boat is almost to Scaraba, but suddenly, a huge green serpent swims toward the boat and attacks!_

"H... h... here it coooomes!"

_Everybody gets on deck and sees the huge monster._

"It's the Kraken!"

_The Kraken attacks by breathing fire, but everyone dodges._

"PK PARALYSIS!" Ness cried out.

_Ness cripples the Kraken with his PSI._

"Paula, Poo, it's your turn!"

"PK FREEZE!" Paula and Poo said in unison.

_The Kraken is frozen in its place by the icy attacks._

"Now it's my turn!" said Jeff.

_Jeff launches a Pencil Rocket at the Kraken, blowing it up!_

"Oh, man! I thought you guys were just everyday little kids, but you defeated the Kraken!"

_The boat continues to sail to Scaraba..._


	12. The Dungeon Man and Deep Darkness

**July 21st, 1994**

_Our heroes finally arrive in Scaraba. There was no time to look around the village as they had to rely on Poo to look for the pyramid, which was located south of the village. However, before they went there, they make the wise decision of stocking up on things, namely, water. They arrive at the sphinx, which then speaks._

"Are you a thief, a warrior, or one who has come to see my majesty? You must decide what you really are. Therefore, what will you do?"

_Poo reads the hieroglyphs._

"Friends, follow this diagram," said Poo.

_From the platform before the sphinx, the group goes southeast, then northwest, then east, then southwest, and back at the first platform._

"Warriors, enter now. Search for the Hawk Eye."

_Our heroes go inside the pyramid. As they searched for the Hawk Eye, they came across a casket._

"Looks suspicious," said Ness. "Well, let's keep looking for the Hawk Eye."

_As the group walks away from the casket, Ness triggers a nearby switch on the floor. The switch causes the casket to move, revealing a secret passageway. They follow the path and come across a pedestal that has the Hawk Eye placed on it. Ness retrieves it, but then, some nearby caskets open and reveal mummies that chase after the group. After out-running the mummies, they reach the exit and come out the other side, to be greeted by the Star Master._

"Well done. You have made it!"

"Star Master," said Poo as he bows before the Star Master.

"We finally meet, Prince Poo. The stars foretold that I would meet you here... So, now it's the time to show you the way of the shooting stars... For a month, you must live far away from your friends and live with me. Do you understand?"

"WHAT!" Ness, Paula, and Jeff cried out.

"... There's only one answer. I must stop you here even if you don't want to."

_Poo turns and faces the others._

"It is important that I study and learn the shooting stars technique... It will be most helpful to us. Once I learn it, I'll meet up with you, Ness. Trust me... I will see you again."

"Goodbye, Poo," said Ness.

"Yeah, good-bye", Paula added.

"Cheerio," Jeff added.

_Poo joins the Star Master._

"Be faithful, and wait until the time comes!"

_With that, Poo and the Star Master have left._

* * *

><p><em>As Ness, Paula, and Jeff continue without Poo through the desert during the beginning of sunset, they see a huge man-shaped tower nearby.<em>

"What is that?" said Ness.

A voice replied, "I'm not sure if it was the Dungeon Man, but... there is a strange looking tower to the northwest."

_The voice came from a native._

"We just saw that... Dungeon Man."

"This key I picked up a little while ago shall maybe open the tower. You may have it, I do not need it."

_Ness got the key. When the trio got to Dungeon Man, Ness used the key to open the tower. Then, they went inside to find... an ATM, a pay phone, a bench, and a hospital._

"Wow, an ATM and a pay phone!" said Ness. "This is great, because I'm starving! Anyone up for pizza?"

"Ness, I have a confession to make," said Paula.

"What's wrong, Paula?"

"I took $74 to buy food for me and Jeff."

"How come I didn't get any?"

"Well, there was bananas, but you wouldn't want to eat nothing but bananas the whole trip. Sorry."

"Apology accepted. I guess I'm the only one getting pizza then."

_So, it was dinner time. Paula had the Molokheiya Soup, which was made with a delicious, nutritious vegetable exclusive to Scaraba. Jeff had a Kabob, which was made up of vegetables, lamb meat, and lamb entrails (uh... yum?). And Ness ordered a small pepperoni pizza. Fortunately, the dungeon did have a Mach Pizza there. After dinner..._

"I'm stuffed! C'mon, let's go through the dungeon A.S.A.P.!"

_And they did. Throughout the four-story dungeon, they came across various enemies, obviously. They also found stuff such as $15, a Cup of Lifenoodles, an I.Q. Capsule, another bowl of Molokheiya Soup, another Pizza, a PSI Caramel, a Snake, a Sudden Guts Pill, a Super Plush Bear, a Talisman Ribbon, and a Wet Towel. Paula puts on the Talisman Ribbon, replacing her old one. On the 3rd floor, the enemies don't even bother fighting, because they're a part of the Dungeon Man's "Zoo". When the trio finally reached the top floor, they come across a face in the wall. It calls out to Jeff._

"Jeffrey Andonuts, it's me, Brick Road! Do you remember me?"

_The trio walks up to Brick Road._

"Brick?" said Jeff. "It's me, Jeff. And these guys are Ness and Paula."

"Welcome! Long time, no see. Mr. Jeff, we met in Winters a long time ago. I'm Brick Road. Dr. Andonuts finally made me Dungeon Man."

"Dad made THIS?"

'"If you want, I'll come with you guys for a while. The Return Hole is over there. Jump in that hole and then walk out."

_The kids find the Return hole and jump in. The hole leads to a chute that they slide down, and the exit is at the front of the Dungeon Man. The trio lands back outside and got back up._

"So, where to next?" said Dungeon Man.

"We're going to Deep Darkness!" Ness called out.

"Oh, well, go south! I'll protect you kids from the dangers!"

_So, they headed south to Deep Darkness. After several hundred yards, the Dungeon Man, unfortunately, got stuck between some palm trees._

"Guargh! Oh no! I am caught in the palm trees! I cannot move. Well, if I cannot move, it is okay. Ness, it makes me sad, but I must say goodbye here, at my eternal resting place."

"Don't say such things, Mr. Brick Road! You'll break free sooner or later!"

"I hope so."

_The kids go on without Dungeon Man and reach the end of the side of the river they're on. There, they come across another native._

"A scary place called Deep Darkness is on the other side of the river. The monsters living there are quite deadly."

"That's where we're going!" said Ness.

"Do you want to cross the river, even though you know it's a stupid idea?"

"Yes!"

"The swamp is practically bottomless. Even if you're swimming, you'll be dragged in. It is a different story if you have something like a submarine."

"A submarine..." Jeff pondered. "Maybe Brick has one! If Dungeon Man has a hospital and a pizzeria, then...!"

_The trio heads back to Dungeon Man._

"Hey, do you have a submarine?"

"A submarine? I believe... that I have one in my old vehicle collection. Please enter..."

_Later, everyone has climbed back up to the fourth floor of Dungeon Man. They talk to Brick Road about the submarine._

"There's an old submarine in the back of the dungeon. It can be used to cross the river. There's a Goodbye Exit over there. It will take you to the submarine. Don't make a mistake on which exit you take. You need to take the Goodbye Exit! Hope to see you again!"

"Goodbye!" the kids replied.

_So, they pass the Return Hole, and find the Goodbye Exit, which also leads to a chute to slide down, except that it ends at the vehicle collection. They find the submarine, and Jeff checks to see if it can still work._

"... Yes! It can still work," said Jeff. "But it'll take all night to fix this."

* * *

><p><strong>July 22nd, 1994<strong>

_The next morning, Ness and Paula wake up after sleeping on a bench and Jeff pops out of a machine._

"Ah, nothing like the Instant Revitalizer to refresh yourself after a night of fixing a submarine!"

"It's fixed?" said Ness.

"Good timing!" said Paula.

_Ness and his friends carried out the submarine that Jeff fixed. The submarine crosses the river, and finally makes it to Deep Darkness. The kids get out of the submarine and look at their surroundings. The Hawk Eye that Ness has in his possession lights up the dark areas of the jungle and disappears._

"Whoa..." said Ness in amazement. "Hey Jeff, what's today's date? I don't have a calendar."

"I think it's the 22nd."

"Oh, so that means Poo won't be back until next month..." Ness said, right before his stomach starts growling. "I'm starving, and none of the food we found in Dungeon Man is good enough for breakfast."

"Well, since Poo won't be back for another month, we can just teleport back home for breakfast and come back here after these days pass," said Paula.

"Good idea, Paula. I'd give my baseball cap for some steak and eggs right now..."

_With that, Ness and Paula take another break at home. Jeff, on the other hand, chose to stay behind and attemped to tweak the submarine some more while eating a banana as the monkeys that live in the jungle watch Jeff work._

* * *

><p><strong>August 18th, 1994<strong>

_It's been nearly a month since the trio's arrival in Deep Darkness, and they missed Poo so much that they decided to come here. The effects of the Hawk Eye linger. The submarine Jeff worked on was destroyed by the monkeys yesterday. They all had lunch before they continued onward through the huge, deadly swamp. They avoided enemies of all stripes: Big Piles of Puke, Demonic Petunias, Even Slimier Little Piles, Hard Crocodiles, Hostile Elder Oaks..._

"Aw, come on!" said Ness. "Why does this place have moving trees like back in Eagleland?"

_There's also Manly Fish, Pit Bull Slugs, and Zap Eels about in the jungle. The trio manages to avoid every single enemy after them. After going through 80% of the swamp, they were home free, but unfortunately, there's one last obstacle: a familiar face, and stench, from back in Saturn Valley._

"You may have forgotten, but... I'm the return of Belch! I've fought you before. Peeeeyouuu! Don't you remember my ripe odor? Belch has trained more and has returned much stronger. Buuuurp! Belch has also changed his name to Puke!... Barf! vomit! barf, barf! chuck! chuck! Drown to death in puke! Don't you think that's an incredibly masculine taunt to throw at you?"

"Actually, it's quite disgusting," said Paula.

"Have at you!" Master Barf said as he swims toward the kids.

_Just as Master Barf was about to drown our heroes in puke..._

"PK STARSTORM!"

_Master Barf is bombarded with falling stars and meteors, destroying him for good!_

"My friends, it is nice to see you here!"

_The group looks to see..._


	13. Don't Shy Away From Destiny

_After going through 80% of the swamp, they were home free, but unfortunately, there's one last obstacle: a familiar face, and stench, from back in Saturn Valley._

"Belch has also changed his name to Puke!... Barf! vomit! barf, barf! chuck! chuck! Drown to death in puke!"

_Just as Master Barf was about to drown our heroes in puke..._

"PK STARSTORM!"

_Master Barf is bombarded with falling stars and meteors, destroying him for good!_

"My friends, it is nice to see you here!"

_The group looks to see... Poo!_

"Poo! Oh, we're so glad to see you!" said Ness.

"Me, too," Poo replied. "I have learned PK Starstorm within a month."

"And good timing, too!" said Paula. "An old enemy of ours would've drowned us in puke!"

"C'mon guys, we're almost out of the swamp!" said Ness.

_Finally, our heroes get out of the swamp and come across an unusually light cave._

"Strange, what could be in that cave?"

"Well, I sense a friendly presence in there," said Paula.

_They go inside the cave and see little green men. No, not the little green men you're thinking of. They were really little, and cute, too!_

"Hey little guys! It's nice to meet you all!" Ness greeted.

_The little creatures were silent._

"Ahem, sorry for silence, but us Tendas shy creatures," said the leader of the tribe. "Rumor, I heard a book to fix shyness, there is. Where? Don't know. Just a rumor."

"How do we get to the Underworld?"

"Sadly, one Tenda can lift boulder blocking path to Lumine Hall, which leads to Underworld, and he shy too."

"That's just great..."

_Our heroes go back the way they came when Ness' Receiver Phone rings._

"Hello?"

"Hello, it's been a while since we talked... this is Apple Kid. We're having beautiful weather here... I'm now at Dr. Andonuts lab in Winters. The doctor doesn't seem to be around right now, but I'm just working on my Doll Eraser Machine..."

_Just then, some scuffling is heard on Apple Kid's end._

"Hey! Oh no! What are you doing to me? Who are you?!..."

_Apple Kid is cut off._

"Apple Kid? Apple Kid!"

_Just then, Ness gets another call._

"Ness, I haven't talked with you in ages! This is Orange Kid. Listen to this: Apple Kid is missing. He left here saying that he was going to see Dr. Andonuts in Winters, and he never came back. I was hoping to borrow the book Overcoming Shyness from him, but suddenly, he disappeared... I haven't read the book, so I'm not very good at talking... sorry. I'm also working hard on my invention, so I hope you'll understand. Say hello to your friends for me!"

_Orange Kid hangs up._

"Wow, I had no idea that Orange Kid was shy," said Ness. "I actually feel bad for turning him down."

* * *

><p><em>Everybody teleports to Winters, and ends up at the entrance to the Snow Wood Boarding House, where Maxwell is seen panicking.<em>

"Jeff! I have horrible news!"

"Well, before you tell me, I would like for you to meet my friends."

"Hi, I'm Ness!"

"My name is Paula."

"I am Prince Poo from Dalaam."

"And my name is Maxwell, and I have something to say: Tony has been kidnapped!"

"No, not Tony!" said Jeff. "Guys, we must go south!"

_Our heroes head south and reach Lake Tessie, where they come across Bubble Monkey, who takes a piece of gum, chews it, blows a bubble, and hovers over where Tessie rises._

"Holy crap! It's Tessie!" said Ness.

"Who is this wonderful creature you call Tessie?" Poo asks.

"She's a living legend," said Jeff.

_Everyone gets on Tessie's back, and she carries them to the other side. They head to the laboratory when they come across an Octopus Statue. Ness whips out the Octopus Eraser and eliminates the Octopus Statue. They continue onward when miniature UFOs attack! They all run away from the UFOs and make it to the laboratory._

"I have been waiting for you," said Apple Kid's mouse. "My master, Apple Kid completed this Doll Eraser Machine. While he was calling you, he was kidnapped. I was there, but was helpless. Sorry about that. Anyway, take this machine."

_Ness got the Doll Eraser._

"This doesn't erase dolls like teddy bears or Barbie, does it?" Ness asks.

"No, just statues of these limbless dolls. But be careful of using them near a store that sells those."

* * *

><p><em>Our heroes walk around and ponder where to go next.<em>

"Where do we go now?" said Ness.

"Well, I read about Stonehenge and its connection with aliens," said Jeff. "Maybe everyone was captured by aliens! It's just north of here."

_So, they headed north and reached Stonehenge._

"Wow..." said Poo. "This Stonehenge seems mystical, like that cave back home."

"Hey look, a hole!" Ness pointed out.

_The group heads down the hole in the center of Stonehenge and find themselves in a metallic, high-tech area._

"What is this place?"

"It's probably the enemies' base," said Jeff.

_Our heroes head down a corridor and come across a statue of a limbless doll. Ness uses the Doll Eraser and eliminates it. They continue onward where they get attacked by Starmen. The Starmen teleport wildly as the group runs past all of them. At one point, Poo attacks one of them and gets a sword in its place._

"The Sword of Kings!" said Poo.

_Poo swings his sword and it shoots lasers at the Starmen. Everybody reaches the end and comes across another corridor that contains no enemies, but instead, Exit Mice._

"Hello, friendly people," said a mouse. "Please take one of my sons along. He will guide you back the way you came."

_The mouse joins the group for now. In the next room, they find..._

"Dad! Tony! Oh no, no..." said Jeff.

"Apple Kid!" said Ness.

"Next room..." said Apple Kid. "If you defeat our captor in the next room, we'll be free..."

_And so, our heroes head to the next room to find a Starman with spikes._

"You're much stronger than our intelligence indicated... We were not prepared for that eventuality... The prophecy from the Apple of Enlightenment may be true... but you must not underestimate us."

_The Starman DX powers up and uses PSI Starstorm. Paula takes the initiative._

"PK SHIELD OMEGA!"

_Everyone is shielded from Starman DX's attack, which bounces right back. Jeff launches a Multi-Bottle Rocker at him, weakening him._

"Starmen, attack!" Starman DX commanded.

_More Starmen appear._

"All right, let's combine our attacks!" said Ness. "PK ROCKIN!"

"PK FIRE!" Paula cried out.

"PK STARSTORM!" Poo cried out.

_The combined attacks became so powerful that it wiped out the Starmen completely, and shut down Stonehenge! Everybody goes back to the pod room and sees that everyone is freed._

"I expected there to be about a seven percent chance that you'd rescue me," said Apple Kid. "I just thought it was a good opportunity to meet Mr. Saturn. I also got to meet Dr. Andonuts..."

"Apple Kid, do you have a book called Overcoming Shyness?" Ness asked. "Because there's this tribe in Deep Darkness called the Tendas that really need it."

"What? You're looking for the book Overcoming Shyness? I returned it to the Onett library. Please use the book to help the shy Tenda tribe."

"Of course I will."

"...Anyway, because I knew you, I had an incredible experience... wow! I was kidnapped by some of Gyiyg's toadies."

_After a long, intense day, the mouse leads everyone out of Stonehenge. A Mr. Saturn that was one of the captive people gives Paula a Saturn Ribbon as a reward. Paula wears her new ribbon from then on. Our heroes head to Onett to spend the night at Ness' house. It was steak night, much to his delight._

* * *

><p><strong>August 19th, 1994<strong>

_The next morning after breakfast, Ness leaves the Eraser machines in Tracy's care, and everyone heads to the library._

"Don't worry, Tracy has a part-time job at Escargo Express now. The machines will be fine."

"But isn't she a little young for that, Ness?" said Jeff.

"It'll be okay."

_At the library, they come across a boy._

"Oh hi, Ness. It's another nice day."

"Hey Harry. By any chance, is there a book called Overcoming Shyness?"

"What? You'd like the book Overcoming Shyness? I've read it. It's a great book. So you want to overcome shyness also?"

"Actually, a friend of mine wants to."

"You should be able to find it on the bookcase."

_The kids search for the book, and Ness eventually finds it. Later, back at Tenda Village, Ness gives the book to the Tenda leader._

"Book! Can fix shyness. Thanks. Relax. I'll read to everyone. Oh! Just holding this book in my hands makes me feel like I'm overcoming my shyness already! I'll really take the time to read it to everyone!"

_The leader of the Tenda tribe read "Overcoming Shyness" to everyone. As everybody chatters about their newfound extrovertedness, they all have some lunch, our heroes included._

"Ness, thank you for the book. I'd like to give you some Tendakraut in return. Tendakraut is a type of dish that all Tenda like. It stinks, but it tastes wonderful."

_Ness got the Tendakraut and he and the others head to that boulder, which the strong Tenda lifts. Our heroes go down the hole into a cavernous area. Ness senses a powerful source of energy._

"It's... this way."

_The group follows Ness when they get attacked by Fobbies. However, the Fobbies are weak and easily defeated. Along the way, they come across a chest. Inside it was a crown, Dalaamese in origin._

"The Diadem of Kings," said Poo.

_Poo puts on the crown and wears it from then on along with the bracers. Eventually, they reach the end and find the Electro Specter._

"You finally got here. This is the seventh Your Sanctuary location. But it's mine now. Take it from me, if you dare..."

_Poo attacks with PK Thunder, but it bounces back at him. However, Poo's armor protects him._

"It has a psychic power shield," said Jeff. "I'll use the Neutralizer now!"

_Jeff uses the Neutralizer, which eliminates ES's shield. It retaliates with PK Thunder, which everyone barely dodges._

"PK ROCKIN!"

"PK FREEZE!"

"PK STARSTORM!"

_Ness, Paula, and Poo combine their attacks and defeat the Electro Spector. At the end, there's a dark area that the quartet walk through. The wall begins to light up._

_"I'm Ness... It's been a long road getting here... Soon, I'll be... Soon, I'll be... Soon, I'll be... What will happen to us? W...what's happening? My thoughts are being written out on the wall... or are they?"_

_Shortly after, a melody plays, and Ness sees a vision of his father holding him._

"Guys..." said Ness. "It's been a long road getting here. I don't know what will happen, but as long as we're together, we will triumph."

"Where is the way to the Lost Underworld?" Paula asked.

"In that hole at the end. Once we go down there, we can't turn back until we get to the final Sanctuary. Ready?"

"Yes."

"Indubitibly," said Jeff.

"Prepared," said Poo.

_Everybody heads to the hole._

"Okay, on the count of 3, we go down this hole together," said Ness. "1... 2... 3!"

_Our heroes jump down the hole..._


	14. The Final Sanctuary

_In a lush, fertile land, the Wetnosaur stomps through the land, looking for vegatation to eat. As the creature eats some leaves off of a tree, the Chomposaur comes by and tries to eat the Wetnosaur, but the Wetnosaur strikes it with its tail. As the Wetnosaur and the Chomposaur fight, our heroes watch from a distance._

"Dinosaurs?" said Ness. "Wow, I thought they went extinct?"

"Me too," said Jeff.

"Let's get out of here before we get eaten," said Paula.

_Our heroes head north and come across a barricaded village. A voice is heard from the other side of the gate._

"You guys smell really good!"

"Who are you?" Ness asked.

"Who am I? I'm the Tenda leader here! Is that Tendakraut you have?"

"Yes."

"Come in!"

_The gate opens and the Tenda takes the Tendakraut._

"Thanks for taking it off our hands. It stunk to high heaven!"

"By any chance, are you kids what the Rock speaks of?"

"What?"

"Go over to the rock and speak to it."

_Ness goes over to the rock. It begans to speak to him telepathically._

"You finally came, Ness. Finally, you talk to me. Listen Ness. I'm going to tell you something very important. You may want to take notes. Ready?"

"Yes."

"... You're the chosen one. Your destiny is not only yours... It's the destiny of the whole universe. There will be a time in which all of you in the universe will overlap each other. It's not necessary to understand now. Do you remember Giant Step in Onett? That is one of your Sanctuaries. It is a spot which gives you power and allows you to realize all your skills. There was a monster that protected it. The monster was influenced by a power of the place. You must have beaten those monsters. You must reach all of the eight power spots in the world... When the Sound Stone records the melodies of all eight power spots, you can finally see Your World. I'll tell you all of the power spots. Giant Step in Onett, Lilliput Steps in Peaceful Rest Valley near Twoson, Milky Well in Saturn Valley, Rainy Circle in Winters, Magnet Hill at the edge of Fourside, Pink Cloud in Poo's homeland, and Lumine Hall. A new place is now going to be opened up to you. Fire Spring, located southwest of here. Listen to the melodies of all eight power spots. If you do not fail, you may upset Giygas' plans... Understand, Ness? The time will come. The time when the destiny of you and the whole universe will overlap... It is fast approaching."

_In the southwest area of the Lost Underworld, our heroes make it there, having barely out-runned the dinosaurs._

"Man, that was close," said Ness.

"Hey look, a hot spring!" Poo pointed out.

_Our heroes then come across what's next to them: a geyser hole._

"Poo, this isn't a hot spring," said Ness.

"Sure it is, all you have to do is stand near the hole."

_Everybody stands near the hole._

"Wait for it..."

_Just then, the earth quakes._

"Ah! Earthquake!" Paula screams.

"No, better; hot spring water!" said Poo.

"What?"

_Poo was right. Everyone gets jettisoned a hundred feet into the air by a geyser of soothing hot water. The geyser gradually goes down until everyone is on the ground again._

"I feel refreshed!" said Ness.

_Just then, something floats down and lands in Poo's arms._

"The Cloak of Kings! My armor is now complete!" said Poo as he puts on the cloak.

"Wait a minute, Poo, if I'm the chosen one, then how come you got armor?"

"Um... I'm your soldier?"

"Okay then, that settles it. Poo's my soldier, Paula's my second-in-command, and Jeff's my technician! Now, let's go to Fire Spring!"

"Where is it?" Jeff asks.

_Ness uses his powers to locate the final Sanctuary._

"In... the volcanoes? Guarded by a dog made of magma? This isn't going to be easy... but we CAN'T back down!"

_So, our heroes go inside the nearest volcano. They carefully navigate through it, avoiding getting burnt or inhaling smog. After what seems like hours of navigating (more like a half hour), they make it to the top. Ness then senses something at the end._

"Wow! That dog seems to be even stronger than I thought! It's as if there were 2 of them! Or maybe I'm just nervous about our future..."

"Ness, relax," said Paula. "We'll be there for you."

"Okay."

_Our heroes then reach the end, where the fiery dog resides._

"You finally got here. This is the eighth and final Your Sancuary location. But it's mine now. Take it from me, if you dare..."

_Ness began to quake in his shoes._

"P... PK... PK FLASH!"

_Ness's attack connects with Carbon Dog, who is weakened by it. The dog tries to retaliate with a PK Fire blast, but everyone avoids it._

"PK STARSTORM!"

_Poo's attack strikes at Carbon Dog, weakening it some more._

"PK FREEZE!"

_Paula's attack encases Carbon Dog in ice._

"See, Ness? It wasn't so hard," said Paula.

"I guess you're right," said Ness. "I was really scared for a second. Now come on, the final Sanctuary is right... uh-oh."

"What?" said Jeff.

"I sense that the dog isn't defeated yet."

_Ness was right! Carbon Dog gave off a rainbow of colors and transformed into Diamond Dog!_

"Oh no, what have I done?" said Paula.

"It isn't you, Paula, it's me," said Ness. "The truth is, I'm afraid of what will happen to us."

"Ness, snap out of it! We need to defeat Diamond Dog!"

"Oh! Right!"

_Diamond Dog then unleashes a glorious light, which diamondizes Jeff and Poo!_

"Jeff! Poo! NO! PK ROCKIN!"

_Ness uses PK Rockin on Diamond Dog, who, at the same time, starts to diamondize Ness. In the end, Ness triumphs with everything from the shoulders down completely diamondized._

"Pant... pant... Paula, are you there? Everything is getting dark..."

"Ness, eat these Lifenoodles we found," said Paula. "They're said to save one's life."

_Paula feeds Ness the Lifenoodles, freeing him from the diamondization._

"Thank you, Paula... Urgh... so weak..."

"Ness, hang in there. You need to carry Poo while I carry Jeff."

_Our heroes make it to Fire Spring. After bringing Jeff and Poo there, Ness collapses to the ground._

"Ness!" Paula cried.

"I'll be fine. I'm just... tired..."

_Just then, the final melody plays, bringing Jeff and Poo back to normal._

"Ness, you did it! We've won!" said Jeff.

"Finally, we have fulfilled our destiny," said Poo.

"Um, guys?" said Paula. "Ness doesn't seem too well. He's lying on the ground."

_As Ness weakly lays on the ground, his Sound Stone then plays the entire song. He then smiles and finds himself in another place. He sees what looks like his house, and enters it. Inside, there was Chibi as a puppy, barking. Ness heads upstairs and to his room, where he finds his parents with his infant self._

"Ness... Hmmm... I think Ness is the right name for him," said his father.

"Ness... he smiled just from hearing his own name," said his mother. "Do you think he likes the name?"

"Try putting that red cap on him."

_The infant Ness has a red cap placed on his head._

"Hey, that's... me!" said Ness.

"Ha ha ha! It's too big, but it looks good on him..." said Dad.

"I hope Chibi won't be jealous of the baby," said Mom.

"Let's celebrate with some steak. The baby will grow up to be a hard worker just like you."

"I don't think he needs to be rich or famous, but I want him to be a thoughtful, strong boy."

_Just then, the baby bottle is moved by the infant Ness' PSI._

"That's odd... the baby bottle that he pointed at seemed to move a little bit..."

_Ness watches his infant self move the baby bottle back to where it was. And then, a bright white light flashes..._


	15. Touch The Universe

_Ness finds himself in a strange world where giant vegetables grow out of the ground and flowers and clocks have faces. He also finds himself with only his baseball cap and his underpants._

"Aah! Where am I? And where are my clothes?"

_The Star Master appears._

"Ness, you've stood on the eight power spots of the earth. From these, you created Magicant, the realm of your mind."

"Magicant? I thought it was Maria's realm."

"It was, but from all of the power you absorbed, it is now yours. Why don't you explore your mind? Take your time, Ness."

_Ness begins to wander around Magicant when he sees his family._

"Mom, Tracy, it is so good to see you!"

"It's so nice to see you, too, Ness," said Mom. "Would you like some steak?"

"Certainly!"

_Just then, steak magically appears._

"Oh boy, steak!"

_After Ness had his steak, he continues to wander when he comes across the flowers, who are singing a little tune._

_"Let's all look at Mr. Sun_

_Let's all face Mr. Sun_

_and put smiles on our faces"_

_Ness then comes across several kids in line, as well as a rabbit and a monkey._

"I'd like you to take your time," said the rabbit. "Because this realm will disappear when you wake up."

"Eww, put some clothes on, you freak!" a girl in front of Picky said to Ness.

"Yay, Ness, let's play!" said a boy in a hat.

"Okay," said Ness.

_While playing with the other kids, Ness sees something fly north._

"Wow, what is that? Guys, I gotta go see what that flying thing is. See ya!"

"Bye, Ness!"

_Ness follows the flying thing and ends up at a house. Right next to it is Buzz-Buzz's grave._

"Buzz-Buzz..." Ness said softly to himself.

_Ness knocks on the door and the door opens to let him in. He comes across 5 humanoid birds._

"Ness, we are the Flying Men. We represent your courage. We'll be there by your side. Let me come with you."

_A Flying Man joins Ness. They head out and explore more of Magicant when the Star Master appears again._

"To the east is the Sea of Eden, a place filled with ultimate intelligence. It's a place where you can touch the truth of the universe for just an instant. Before you go, I must give you a new baseball bat to fight off the monsters ahead."

_The Star Master changes Ness's bat into a light blue bat with a pink grip._

"Wow, what is that?"

"It's the Magicant Bat. I also have something for Paula and Jeff."

_The Star Master makes two more objects appear: a gold and silver frying pan and a laser gun with a crescent moon on it._

"These are the Holy Fry Pan and the Moon Beam Gun. Your friends will find them replacing their old weapons when you wake up. Now, go to the Sea of Eden, Ness."

_Ness and the Flying Man head east, where they come across Electro Swooshes. Ness smacks them away with the Magicant Bat while Flying Man charges at them. The two make it to the edge of a cliff._

"Nuts, a dead end," said Ness.

"No, in order to get to the Sea of Eden, you have to jump off this cliff," said Flying Man.

"Okay," said Ness as he closes his eyes. "1... 2... 3!"

_Ness jumps off the cliff and ends up in the Sea of Eden on the other side. He senses an evil aura and swims toward where it came from. Along the way, a Kraken attacks._

"PK ROCKIN!"

_Ness kills the Kraken and continues onward. At the end, there's a small island with what looks like the Mani-Mani Devil sitting on it._

"I'm the dark part of your heart. You can't beat me because you are the one who forced me into being."

"You lie!" said Ness.

"PK ROCKIN ALPHA!"

_The darkness' attack hits Ness, who retaliates._

"PK ROCKIN BETA!"

_Ness' attack hits the darkness in his heart._

"PK ROCKIN' OMEGA!" the two sides cry out.

_As the attacks occur simultaneously, Ness finishes off his dark side with the Magicant Bat._

"I did it! I conquered the darkness in my heart!"

"Listen carefully!" a familiar voice called. "Everything in the universe could be destroyed at the hands of Gyiyg. But he and his followers are also in trouble. The Apple of Enlightenment has foretold that Gyiyg's attempt will fail. It is because of the existence of a boy named Ness."

"That's me!"

"Listen. Free your mind and KNOW what you must do! Your destiny has already been decided."

"You... I... where should we go?"

"You know deep within the reaches of your mind."

"...S ...Sat... ...Saturn... Saturn Valley... yes..."

"Go to the valley where the Mr. Saturn live. You'll get something new there. Soon, Magicant will be no more. We must be quick!"

_Ness really heard his own voice._

"Go to Saturn Valley! Go to Saturn Valley now!"

_Instantly, Ness's mind cleared, and he realized that he had possessed great power! At that moment, Ness's psychic powers radically expanded! Ness made all of the hidden powers his own. Ness absorbed the power of the land into his heart, and Magicant was no more._

"Now you can wake up. Your friends are waiting for you."

_Ness wakes up to find that the he has all of his clothes again, the Sound Stone is gone, and that he's in Saturn Valley._

"What happened, Ness?" said Paula. "You've been unconscious for a long time..."

"You kept saying something..." said Jeff.

"You said that you needed to go to Saturn Valley, so we teleported you here," said Poo.

"... Paula, Jeff, check your weapons," said Ness. "I have the Magicant Bat now. You guys have the Holy Fry Pan and the Moon Beam Gun."

_Paula and Jeff find that they do indeed have new weapons._

"Wow..." Paula and Jeff said in unison.

_Just then, Dr. Andonuts and Apple Kid show up._

"Yahah! The Mr. Saturns are incredible folk," said Dr. Andonuts. "And Apple Kid... He is a most exceptional young man, very different from other kids...Well, anyway... The prototype Space Tunnel has been stolen. Someone resembling a pig wearing clothes took Mr. Saturn captive and stole the device!"

"No, not Porky again!" said Ness.

"Just try to get the Space Tunnel II to go."

_Ness and the others board the Space Tunnel II and try to activate it. It doesn't work._

"Hmmm... it doesn't work. One thing is missing... But that one material cannot normally be found on the earth. The material I'm thinking of came from a meteorite that fell when I was much younger. Have you seen a meteorite anywhere recently?"

"Yes," said Ness. "There was a meteor that hit Onett sometime ago!"

"Eureka! That's it! With even just a piece of the meteorite, I can synthesize the material Zexonyte. I doubt that your mortal enemy Gyiyg, or whatever, will allow you to go to Onett and get a piece of the meteorite. By now, Onett is in his evil hands."

"What!"

"You must go, though, so take every possible precaution."

* * *

><p><em>Back in Onett, our heroes dash through enemies and tear through them as if they were wet toilet paper. Ness with the Magicant Bat, Paula with the Holy Fry Pan, Jeff with the Moon Beam Gun, and Poo with the Sword of Kings. They go and check on Ness's family to see if they're all right.<em>

"Ness, you're here," said Mom. "Everyone else has barricaded themselves in due to the aliens. I just made steak for us, but there's plenty for everybody. Do you want some?"

"Yes."

_After a quick steak dinner, our heroes continue to mow through enemies until they make it to the top of the hill where the meteor is. It has cooled down since it entered Onett, and something shiny is visible in there. Ness got the shiny meteor piece._

"All right, now let's go back to Saturn Valley!"

_Back in Saturn Valley, they show Dr. Andonuts the Zexonyte._

"Ah, yes! This is fantastic! I've never actually seen this incredibly rare metal before... It is very intriguing. All right, leave everything to us, and you get some rest."

_Our heroes rest at the Saturn Valley inn for the night, which doesn't cost a single penny._

* * *

><p><strong>August 20th, 1994<strong>

_At 12:30 pm, after lunch, the Space Tunnel II is now complete._

"Finally, it's complete! The Space Tunnel, version two, now equipped to heal. Don't be afraid, get right in! ...There is just one thing, though... You might not be able to return. So, make sure you are optimally outfitted. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," Ness answered.

_Our heroes board the Space Tunnel II and activate it..._


	16. Smiles and Tears

_The Space Tunnel 2 ends up in a cavernous area. Our heroes disembark from the machine and see a Mr. Saturn next to the rubble of the first Space Tunnel._

"KiDnaPPED. i waS. BOinG! KiDnaPPER. BaD GUy. Bad GUy GOnE. zOOm! wHERE? tO tHE PaSt. DinG, DinG!"

_Just then, another Space Tunnel appears. Dr. Andonuts and Apple Kid disembark from the newer model._

"The Space Tunnel 3 has been completed," said Apple Kid. "We could finish it quickly because of Mr. Saturn's incredible scientific skill..."

"Gyiyg is attacking from our exact location, but he is attacking from approximately 1 year in the past," said Dr. Andonuts. "This is very hard for me to tell you, but... in order to defeat Gyiyg, you must warp to the past. This can be done by way of the Space Tunnel 3. However, the machine cannot warp living things, I mean lifeforms. Life is demolished in the process of warping. The only way to accomplish the time travel is to transfer your brain program into a robot, and send the robot to the past."

"What does this mean?" Ness asks.

"The transfer means that your spirit will go with the robot while your body is left behind... I cannot promise that your spirit will come back after the battle in the past. Yes, you must understand that the four of you are the chosen ones. Do you still wish to face Gyiyg by travelling to the past?"

"Yes," our heroes said simultaneously.

"Hmmm ...you accept this while knowing that you may not be able to return to your current form, right?"

"Right," our heroes said.

"Yes... I see... You have really set your mind on this... Let me take a good look at you now..."

_Ness, Paula, Jeff, and Poo have their spirits transferred into robot bodies, and the robots board the Space Tunnel 3._

"Ness! Paula! Poo! Jeff!... my son... There is no turning back now. Ness, activate the Space Tunnel 3 by your own hand, thereby following your own destiny... Will you do so?"

"Yes, Dr. Andonuts," said Ness.

"Only a few people know of your amazing courage, but the number of people you save through that bravery is immense. I feel very fortunate... to be present at the beginning of this monumental undertaking..."

_Ness pushes the button, and the Space Tunnel 3 heads for the past._

* * *

><p><strong>July 5th, 1993<strong>

**One year before the meteor's landing in Onett.**

_The Space Tunnel 3 arrives at its destination. Everything was grim, bleak, and hazy. The robots disembark._

"Wow, sure looks spooky," said Jeff.

"Ness, where should we go?" Paula asks.

_Ness calculates where he and the others should go next._

"Go southwest," said Ness.

_The robots travel in the direction that Ness pinpoints._

"Now, go north... Northeast... North again... Northwest..."

_As the robots headed northwest, they get attacked by Octobots, Shamblers, and Starmen. The robots defeat all of the enemies without any trouble just by shooting built-in lasers._

"North... now go east."

_The robots reach the end and come across a giant floating metal orb. The orb lead them to an area to the southeast._

"We're halfway there, guys."

"I'm so nervous," said Paula. "Or, would that be, circuit-ous? Where do we go next?"

"East... north... west."

_The robots come across another orb and end up outside of Gyiyg's lair._

"I sense a huge source of dark energy to the north. There's no turning back now."

_The robots enter Gyiyg's lair. The floor looked strange. At the end was a huge eyeball-like thing. It dilates and shows what looks like Ness's face._

"What the...?"

_Just then, a spider mecha appears, with Porky piloting it._

"Ness! Are you surprised? It's me, Porky. You know! Me, Porky, ally of the strong! Man, you look really pathetic now, you know that?"

"Porky!"

"The Apple of Enlightenment perfectly predicted that you guys would finally make it here. But things won't go the way the Apple of Enlightenment says. You're going to be defeated, and Master Gyiyg will become even more powerful and even more terrifying."

"But... why, Porky?"

"Why, you ask? 'Cause of me, of course! It was thanks to Master Gyiyg's guidance that I, the great Porky, made it here. The Apple of Enlightenment never predicted thism…Master Gyiyg – no, just plain ol' Gyiyg – is the embodiment of evil… Or so it might seem, but that's not the case. Gyiyg has become "evil" itself… Evil energy which not even he can control."

_Gyiyg launches a powerful PK Rockin attack at our heroes._

"PK SHIELD SIGMA!" Paula cried out.

_The robots are now protected with psychic shields._

"PK ROCKIN!" Ness cried out.

_Ness's attack showers down on Porky, but Gyiyg has a shield that bounces it right back. However, the robots' shields absorb the attack._

"I'll show you!" said Porky.

_Porky pushes a button that makes the mecha expel a stinky gas._

"Gross, and how can we smell that?" said Jeff. "We're robots!"

"I'll put an end to this," said Paula. "PK FREEZE!"

_The icy attack stops Porky's mecha from expelling gas, but also freezes it._

"Cold... so cold..." said Porky.

"PK STARSTORM!" Poo cried out.

_Shooting stars rain down on Porky and Gyiyg, the latter reflecting it back, but it gets absorbed by the robots' shields._

"I understand you guys are already claiming to be heroes. Well, it is 80,000 years too early for you to oppose Gyiyg! You must feel pretty stupid to keep fighting without even knowing what Gyiyg looks like! If you were to ever see Gyiyg, you'd be so petrified with fear, you'd never be able to run away! That's how scary it is! So, do you want me to turn off the Devil's Machine? Well, prepare to be amazed!"

_Porky turns off the Devil's Machine, revealing a swirling red shadow of Gyiyg's former self._

"So, isn't this terrifying? I'm terrified, too. Gyiyg cannot think rationally any more, and he isn't even aware of what he is doing now. His own mind was destroyed by his incredible power. What an all-mighty idiot! Yep, that's what he is! Heh heh heh heh..."

_They cannot grasp the true form of Gyiyg's attack!_

"PK ROCKIN OMEGA!"

"PK FREEZE OMEGA!"

"PK STARSTORM... OMEGA!"

_The combined attacks made by Ness, Paula, and Poo hit Gyiyg for massive damage, so that means that our heroes have finally won. Right? Wrong. Gyiyg then becomes completely unstable, both physically and mentally._

"Heh heh heh heh. You must really be at the end of your rope. In this bizarre dimension, you four are the only force fighting for justice... And here you stand, waiting to be burned up with all the rest of the garbage of this universe... Haaaaah! That's so sad. I can't help but shed a tear," said Porky in a taunting, sarcastic tone. "You know, my heart is beating incredibly fast... I must be experiencing absolute terror! Do you want to scream for help here in the dark?! Ha ha ha ha ha! Why not call your mommy, Ness! Say, Mommy! Daddy! I'm so frightened! I think I'm gonna wet my pants!"

"THAT'S STRIKE THREE, YOU TREACHEROUS PIG!" Ness shouted.

"I know you have telepathy, or something, so just try and call for help, you pathetically weak heroes of so-called justice! No one will help you now! Ha ha ha haah... Don't worry, your pitiful suffering with be over soon."

_Porky sits on the sidelines._

"Ness, don't listen to him!" said Paula. "This may be the worst situation that we've ever been in, even worse than when I was kidnapped before I met you in person, but do you know what I did before you saved me?"

"No, what?" Ness asked.

"I prayed. The only way to stop Gyiyg is to pray to our loved ones!"

"Yeah... let's try it!"

_Our heroes began to pray, with Paula contacting someone telepathically._

_"Please give us strength, if it is possible... Please... Somebody... help us."_

_All of the Mr. Saturns felt a new, startling feeling they had never experienced before, and they all started praying for the safety of Ness and his friends. Gyiyg's defenses became unstable._

"It's not right... not... right..." Gyiyg uttered. "I feel... good..."

_"Please give us strength! Anyone who can hear our plea. Help us!"_

_Suddenly, one of the Tonzura Bros. felt something stop him,and he prayed fervently for the safety of Ness and his friends._

"I feel... good... I'm.. happy... This... is just like... my battle... with Ninten... and his friends..."

_"Please give us strength! Speed this prayer to all the people of earth!"_

_Paula's father thought he somehow heard his daughter's voice, and prayed sincerely for the safety of Paula and her friends._

"Ahh, Grr, Ohhh... I'm... happy... Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness..."

_"Please give us strength! Anyone who can hear our plea... Help us."_

_Suddenly, Tony felt anxious about Jeff, and he prayed strongly for the safety of Jeff and his friends._

"Arrgh! Yaagh!... It hurts, Ness..."

_"Please grant us power! Anyone who can hear our plea... Help us."_

_A young woman in Dalaam woke from a dream in which Prince Poo died, and she began to pray for the well-being of Poo and his friends._

"It's not right... not right... not right... Ahh, Grr, Ohhh... Ness!"

_"Please grant us strength! Anyone who can hear our plea... We ask for this."_

_Suddenly, Frank recalled Ness's shining young face, and began to pray diligently for the safety of Ness and his friends._

_"Please grant us power! Speed this prayer to all the people of the earth..."_

_Suddenly, Ness's mother felt terribly uneasy, and she began to pray for the safety of her son and his friends._

"Ness! Ahh, Grr, Ohhh... I feel... good..."

_"Now, Ninten... you might not know us, but you must help us, please..."_

_Meanwhile in Podunk, Ninten, Lloyd, and Ana, now at high school age, are touched by our heroes' prayer, and decide to respond by praying back._

"No... Ninten... why... I feel... good... happy... the pain..."

"Ness! Now, I... well... It's going to seem like I'm running away," said Porky. "It's a good bet that we will see each other again... All right! I'll be seeing you!"

* * *

><p><em>Ness and his companions' battle is over. Their souls return to their physical bodies in Saturn Valley, in August 20th, 1994, and awaken, hours after agreeing to having them transplanted to robots.<em>

"Our travels together end here. I must return to Dalaam, and use this experience for the good of my country," said Poo. "Ness, Paula, Jeff... Let me demonstrate a neat power before I go. I realized this power as a child. PK Sayonara! Now! I'll see you again someday!"

_Poo heads home._

"Paula, Ness..." said Jeff. "It was great to hang out with you guys. It really was. I'm glad that I had the chance to use some of the theories that I have been studying so hard. It's remarkable... If... just maybe... well, if you two get hitched someday, maybe I'll be the one that fixes your broken electronic appliances... I'm going to stay here for a while and see if I can learn more from my dad. So it looks like this is good bye for now, my friends."

"Ness, will you escort me home?" Paula asks.

"Of course," said Ness.

_Ness and Paula teleport to Twoson, where the sun is setting. They arrived at the Polestar Preschool._

"Ness... Thank you for escorting me home... There was something I wanted to tell you, but I've forgotten it. I'm sure I'll remember by the time I see you again. Well, I guess this is it... Good-bye."

"I'll miss you, too, Paula."

_Ness and Paula hug each other goodbye, and Ness goes back to his house in Onett. The phone rings, and he answers it._

"Hello?"

"Ness, it's dad. You sound a little more mature over the phone. Anyway, I have good news. I'm finishing up my abroad trip to come home. Next week is the 27th, your birthday, and I'm going to be there."

"Sweet! Thanks, dad!"

"Talk to you later, sport. Bye."

"Bye."

_Ness hangs up the phone, and his mother walks in._

"Wow Ness, you've become such a strong, young man. I'd like to hear all of your stories, but I don't want to annoy you as soon as you walk through the door."

"I don't mind telling, mom."

* * *

><p><em>And this is where our story ends. What has happened since? Well, Ness had his 14th birthday with his dad joining the rest of the family, Ness returned the Shyness book to the library, Frank Fly now works at #1 Burger, Jeff is now his father's assistant, and Ness and Paula start dating. They even go see Little Giants together as promised. Aww. Now, our story has concluded. Good night, goodbye, and good luck.<em>


End file.
